Everything comes Naturally
by MischiefManagedMagically
Summary: Adriana Rose is a diva & she's back. After being gone for 8 months can she deal with the change withen her friends? Can they deal with the changes in her? Revamped! Revised by NellyLove
1. The Return

**The Straightedge Society was currently beating both members of the Hardy Boys. The crowds boos were constant ever since the beginning of the ambushed attack.**

Matt and Jeff Hardy came out to the ring and pumped up the crowd with the usual jokes and regular conversation, but the cheers and laughter quickly turned to boos as Luke Gallows and C.M. Punk ran out and attacked the two North Carolians while Serena stood out of the ring looking on with a smirk.

The leader of the straightedge society motioned for Serena to get a couple chairs. The boos got louder, if that was even possible as two chairs we're slid in followed quickly by the anti-diva.

At the appearance of a woman in jeans with blonde and green hair, the cheers started up. 

"**Oh my god! Is that…it is! Adriana Rose is back!"**

** The long absent diva jumped the barrier and dove into the ring only to be forced to fend off an attack by the other woman. As the male members of the straightedge society watched on, the Hardy Boys were able to gain their where abouts and return the attack.**

The female known as Adriana Rose landed the perfect Twist Of Fate before exiting the ring as Jeff Hardy's theme song started. The woman slowly walked up the ramp backwards as the crowd kept cheering and the two Hardy's looked at her in confusion and surprise. 


	2. Neakita

**I hope ya'll are actually enjoying this. It's been a rough start but I'm working on it. NellyLove has even offered to be my beta. With her being such an amazing writer, my story will DEFINATLY improve with her help! She has no idea how thankful I am for this.**

Chapter Title: Neakita. Neakita means Wild Rose in Choctaw.

Enjoy, Lina(:

"Are you ready yet," my impatient best friend yelled for the millionth time in the last twenty minutes. Okay, so that's an overshot but it seems like it could have been the millionth time.

"Gimme five minutes!"

I looked in the full length mirror once more. My tight hip-hugging jeans fell right where I wanted, being held in place by a Matt Hardy belt. The black lacey top that showed my abs along with the perfect amount of cleavage made me feel sexy and not sluttish. I topped the look off with four inch black strappy heels. As I walked down the stairs I picked up a purple H.I.M. jacket and zipped it half way up.

"Finally!"

I rolled my blue eyes, "You need to get some patience. We have an hour, chill would ya?"

"You my darling sister need to move your ass and stop complaining. Lets go!"

I climbed in my black Cadillac CTS and we listened to the radio, mainly Motley Crue for the thirty-minute drive. By the time we got to the arena for Friday Night Smackdown, there was a line almost out of the front door.

After twenty-minutes, thirty texts, and five glares we finally made it to our seats. I'd have to say they were in the absolute prefect place- middle seats in the front row and our back to the main cameras, meaning when the superstars made their entrances they would face the side we were sitting on.

oooooOOOooooo

The matches had been amazing. My favorite had to be Lay-Cool verus Kelly Kelly and Tiffany. I think I might have been the only one CHEERING for Lay-Cool. I can't help that I actually like them. They remind me of high school teenagers with their antics and it actually makes me laugh.

During the match, I came to the conclusion that I was overjoyed with the fact that I chopped all my hair off in a spree of the moment decision, two days ago. Before with my waist length platinum blonde hair, I looked like a Barbie doll also known as Kelly Kelly. Now, I have barely shoulder length dirty blonde hair with lime green streaks in it.

The WWE showed an interview on the screen with Matt and Jeff Hardy about how Adriana Rose, their manager, had gotten inured eight months ago in a match with Serena from the Straightedge Society.

"I gotta pee. Be back."

Sydney looked at me with a funny expression, "you'll miss their entrance."

I shrugged, "they have TVs everywhere."

She quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything as I left.

No More Words by EndEverAfter blared as I passed the door to the women's restroom. I stopped when I got to a door with the words backstage in big, black letters on it. I quickly looked around before quietly slipping through.

oooooOOOooooo

I dropped down into a metal folding chair and folded my arms across my chest.

"Ruby Nichole."

I smirked, "Matthew Moore."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me into his arms, "I'm so glad your back."

I quickly returned his hug, "Eight months is a long time."

"Exactly baby hurricane."

I groaned, "enough with the name."

He smirked, "if ya didn't wanna be called that ya probably shouldn't of did that to your head."

I threw a fake glare at him, "I missed you and your stupidness, Hardy."

He shrugged, "I missed you too, Helms."

That's right. My last name is Helms. I'm Shane Helms little sister, well half sister. His dad and my mom got together about 3 years after he was born. I've been around these guys my entire life. If it were up to my dad, I would have had nothing to do with Shane or any of his friends. Hell, if it were up to him, I'd probably been in a boarding school my entire life. Luckily, my mom was best friends, almost like sisters with Ruby Hardy, Matt and Jeff's mother. She was my godmother until she passed away. I was even named after her, much to my father's dismay. He wanted to name me Candy. What kind of father in their right mind would want their daughter to be named Candy? Doesn't that just scream stripper? That's like tattooing a huge ass sign on my forehead saying, "make stupid jokes about me." I swear, if anyone ever asked what my flavor was, I would have killed them.

"So you're a hundred percent healed?"

"For the thousandth time, yes Matthew," I rolled my eyes and stabbed at my chocolate chip pancakes.

We decided to go to ihop after the show. We being Matt and Jeff, I had no choice in the matter. Sydney threatened to murder me if I ever hid something that important from her again. Sadly, part of me actually believes her. She's crazy. Since, I'm not crazy I'm blaming it on her father. I know mine wasn't crazy since obviously Shane and I aren't. It's not Sydney's and my mom or, again I'd be crazy.

OooooOOOooooo

"So what are ya bout to do, Neakita?"

I smiled at the nickname, "We're going home. I want my bed. I'll come by in the morning."

No earlier then 1 please."

I laughed, "sure thang Mattie."

He chuckled and gave the two of us girls a hug and kissed my cheek before him and Jeff left for Cameron.

I live in Raleigh, North Carolina. My house is about 5 miles from Shane's place, although I don't see him much. I'm approximately an hour away from Matt and Jeff. That hour makes for a lot of interesting car rides back and forth between cities, not to mention the detours to Southern Pines and Gas Chamber Ink, Shannon's shop.

When I first met Shannon, I thought he was a girl. I was ten and he had bigger boobs then me! How was I supposed to know he had balls? He set me straight quickly. Especially one time after we fought for probably ten minutes over him being a girl or a guy, he looked me straight in the eye and pulled his basketball shorts down. I never doubted him again.


	3. Reflection

**So, I kinda totally maybe possibly forgot to say this so: **

**I own nothing…except for Adriana Rose(Ruby Nichole) and part of Sydney. Sydney is actually based off of my sister, but I added stuffage. I wish I owned a corvette, though. Just thought I'd throw that out there. ;-) **

**Okie Dokie, enough with my rambling. Enjoy, Lina(:**

**oooooOOOooooo**

I pulled into Matt's drive way at 3. And by the amount of cars in the surrounding area, a barbeque was in full swing.

I glanced at my sister, who was practically bouncing through the roof.

Raising an eyebrow, I let the curiosity overtake me, "whats up with you?"

"Do you think Sean's here?"

I busted up laughing, "Yes. Yuk is probably here…with Yum."

Her smile faded a little, "I can get rid of Tiffany."

I rolled my eyes.

Only my sister could have a crush on Sean "Yuk" McCulley. Of course he was good looking, but its Yuk! It'd be like me likely Shane!

Today, I was just dressed simple. Ever have those days where you didn't care what people thought about you? Yeah, that's today. Actually that's been a few days lately. I don't care, but I still try. If you see a fan, you wanna look good. How would you feel if you wanted a picture with Trish Stratus and she looked like crap? It's a once in a life moment and you'd remember how she looked. Wow, that seems a little conceited. More that you'd care more about your looks instead of the fans, but still conceited none the less.

Like I said, I kept it simple tonight. An old pair of blue jeans and a white tank top with my hair half up and half down. Eyeliner was the only make-up. Sydney on the other hand seemed to want to be older then seventeen. She also looked as if she should be going to a club instead of to Matt Hardy's house.

Once the door was closed, I looked around. It seemed as everyone was here. Gil, Matt and Jeff's dad was nursing a beer and talking to Matt. Well, that means Jeff's working on the grill. I hope his food don't kill us. The Gas Chamber Crew was here: Shane, Chad, and Tanya. The Hardy Show cast, including Kimo, Yuk, Shatter, and Monster. Shannon, my brother, Jeff's girl, and a few others I didn't know were all scattered about.

I caught my sister's arm as she headed straight for the ice chest of alcohol.

"No drinking."

"Oh come on! You quit drinking. You should let me."

I shook my head, "not a chance. Mom would kill me and you both."

"Please just tonight."

I sighed, "I hope I don't regret this."

"Yay!"  
After the short hug she gave me, she practically skipped off towards the chest.

OooooOOOooooo

I learned a lot over the day I spent at Matt's.

**Shannon Moore's single,** again. No real shock there, though.

**Beth's pregnant** and she better pray it's Jeff's kid. I still say she's a no good whore who's been cheating on him since day one. After the kid's born, if I find out it's not Jeff's, Beth will have hell to pay.

**Shane has a girlfriend,** Talia Madison. She's a TNA Knockout and from my first expression, a tramp.

OooooOOOooooo

It was 9 and the only people left were Shannon, Sydney, Jeff and Beth, Shane and Talia, Matt, and myself. Of course they decided that we should watch a movie. Since Sydney would only be here til July 30, to let her pick it out.

That bitch, she picked **IT** I hate this freaking movie. I hate clowns! There's just something about the fact that some psycho could dress up like a clown, go somewhere and basically slaughter anyone they wanted. Hell **IT** is based on a true story, well somewhat true story. I shuddered as I saw Pennywise, the clown.

I noticed Matt left at some point in the beginning and since I was getting freaked out, it gave me an excuse to leave. I want to find out where Matt went.

oooooOOOooooo

I stifled a scream when I was pulled into a dark room. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Matt's room and that the man himself was standing in front of me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Wha—," I was cut off with his lips on mine. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck. I love his lips and defiantly love kissing them.

He pulled away way too soon for my likely and he knew it by my pout.

I've been wanting to do that all night."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "then why didn't you."

He raised his eyebrows at me a little, "Your brother is here."

I sighed, "Mhm. And I'm 25, he can't do shit about it."

"For one, he could kill you and me both."

I groaned, he had officially killed the mood, "Your such a girl. Shouldn't I be the one worried about Shane finding out?"

"He's my best friend. You're his baby sister. We need to wait for the right time."

I growled slightly, "The right time? You've been screwing me since the day I turned 18. You've had time damnit."

"That's not-," he didn't get to finish the sentence due to the fact that someone knocked on the door.

oooooOOOooooo

3am. I'd been at this house for basically twelve hours straight. Time for me leave. After Shannon interrupted us earlier, Matt and I had been tense and awkward to say the least.

"Ya'll just stay here tonight."

I froze at his voice. Damnit why does he have to talk? "Nah. It's okay. You've probably ran out of room since everyone else is staying."

He rolled his eyes, "I have plenty of room and you know that. Your staying, understand?"

I shrugged, "whatever. I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded as I stalked past him.

OooooOOOooooo

I stood in front of the steam-covered mirror in only a deep blue fluffy towel. The two scars shined prominently against my skin like white on black.

I looked so different. I felt different. Hell, I was different. I'm not the same Ruby that I was before. I'm not the little girl anymore. My eyes showed it. It was evident in my **reflection.** It would only be a matter of time before everyone else saw it, too.


	4. Xtreme

**This is the first official chapter that has been revised by NellyLove (my awesome beta)**

**Enjoy it, Lina(:**

**oooooOOOooooo**

A couple days passed and we were headed to the airport in Raleigh. I was more then a little nervous to be back on the road. What if I couldn't get back into the swing of things?

In the time I was off, I mainly watched TV, went to the gym, and hung out with Sydney. I basically cut myself off from the core group. I talked to them, but not near as much as usual. I couldn't even watch wrestling due to the fact it made me wallow in self-pity. Gosh, I sound pathetic.

OooooOOOooooo

"Please buckle your seatbelts. We will be landing in 10 minutes. It's a sunny, 98 degrees in Los Angeles today. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."

Twenty minutes later, I was following my energetic sister as we headed to pick up our luggage.

I quickly spotted my black skull covered rolling suitcase along with the matching duffel bag. After grabbing mine, we waited for Sydney's to appear. About five minutes later, the purple bags dropped onto the carousel.

Once everything was settled we went out to the rental car. I laughed at her squeal of delight as she saw the dark cherry red corvette, my dream car and hers.

After an hour of driving and getting lost twice, we pulled into the Hilton.

"So what are we doing first?"

I glanced over at her as we waited for the elevator to open up, "I wanted to hit the gym for a little bit. Then I figured we'd go out to eat?"

She sighed, "I guess that's cool."

I smiled a little as we stepped inside the death trap, "How 'bout I go work out tomorrow morning?"

I wanted to laugh at the grin that covered her face, "'kay. So where we going to eat at?"

"Take your pick. Dress good though. Tonight, we celebrate the best summer of our lives."

OooooOOOooooo

"Hey Rubs."

I fluffed my hair once more, "What up?"

"I invited the guys to come with us."

"Okay," for once I was glad she couldn't see me. If she hadn't been using the mirror in the bathroom, she would have seen the obvious panic that covered my features.

Forty-Five minutes later, we walked into the hotel lobby to be greeted by everyone. For once, Sydney's and my style matched. She wore a dark green spaghetti strap, knee length dress and I had a tight, strapless baby blue one on.

I tensed a little when I felt Matt's hand on my lower back as we walked into the restaurant that happened to be across the street. Apparently Shane checked it out when Sydney informed him of our search.

I sat next to Matt and across from Talia and Shane. With Matt's hand on my knee the entire time it was hard to concentrate. The way he looked in the white and black button up shirt didn't help the matter, and those tight blue jeans worked wonders for his ass. No wonder girls always try to sleep with him. I kept my black leather jacket on all during dinner. I feel awkward around the people I used to go to for everything. Even though things have changed, I hope they go back to how they were. I have a feeling that's going to be easier said then done.

oooooOOOooooo

"Are you nervous?"

I rolled my eyes at my sister, "I've done this before."

"Not like this you haven't. This is your first comeback from an injury, a major injury."

I smirked, "And I get to beat Serena's ass."

"What are you wearing tonight? I bet it's something to make Matt drool."

I slammed the trunk shut, "I don't give a flying fuck what Matt Hardy thinks."

She sighed, "get over the damn fight already! Say your sorry and go have hot make up sex."

I raised an eyebrow, "how do you know what hot make up sex is?"

"I'm seventeen not seven. I probably know more about sex then you do."

I shuddered and turned the music up to drown out the images that flew into my mind.

oooooOOOooooo

"**Did you see her last week? She looked completely different." **

**Jeff nodded at his brother, "I know. Looks like she picked up a new style, man." **

**Adriana Rose was seen, wearing a pair of Daisy Duke shorts and a skintight H.I.M. shirt, "Hey boys." **

**Jeff Hardy smiled and threw an arm across her shoulders, "hey disaster." **

**The girl smiled and shook her head, "nice. What's going on Matt?" **

**The elder Hardy open and closed his mouth a couple times before answering, "uh. Nothing." **

**Adriana smirked, "good to know. Anyways, see ya'll out in the ring." **

**Then she walked off with the two boys watching. **

"**Looks like her style isn't the only thing that changed." **

**Matt nodded in agreement with his younger brother. **

oooooOOOooooo

I walked into the women's locker room to see a smiling Barbie and Taryn chatting away. When they noticed me, they gave me hugs. They were two of my best friends, well female friends. Actually, they were two of the few female friends I have.

"Hey girls. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for Drew to get done with his stuff then we're leaving."

Drew Galloway, Drew McIntyre on screen, was Taryn Terrel's, Tiffany on screen, fiancé. They'd been together for a while. Barbie, on screen Kelly Kelly, usually went along in the car with them.

"Alright. Well I've gotta get ready. So talk to ya'll later?"

"Defiantly a lot of us are going to Club Ice after the show," Barbie said being her usual perky self.

"Guess I'll see ya'll there," then I went into the bathroom duffel bag in hand.

When I exited, I was alone. I looked at my new gear in the mirror. The skintight black spandex pants had little lime green starts scattered in various places and the top matched. The top was basically a tee shirt, only tight and showed off my abs. The only similar thing about my look would be the shimmering gold eye shadow.

Eight months ago, I wrestled in skirts, shorts and bra type tops. Everything was girly. I was basically a wrestling Barbie doll. Now, my look was darker. The hair was short for a reason. I had so much free time; I finally got the tattoos I had been wanting since I was thirteen. I had **B.M.S.** on my ankle in honor of my friend. On my left arm from my wrist to my elbow, I had random things; it was the start of a sleeve. My third was the purple Hardy Logo on my lower back. The latest of the three was also the one no one knew about, until tonight at least. My tattoos weren't alone, since about two months ago I got my lip and nose pierced.

I jumped when a knock sounded at the door.

"Yeah?"

A stage hand stuck his head through the door, "You're up next Miss Helms."

I nodded, "thanks."

oooooOOOooooo

_**Riot Girl by Good Charlotte**_ **blared throughout the arena.**

"**And introducing their partner, from Raleigh, North Carolina, Adriana Rose!" **

**The diva threw the rock signs up and brought her arms together behind her neck, before heading down the ramp, hitting hands as she made her way to the squared circle. **

**Even though she was smiling, you could sense the nerves if you looked into her eyes. **

**She climbed into the ring, shooting a glare at the Straightedge Society before climbing onto the top turnbuckle. She pointed out to someone in the crowd, and then did a back flip onto the mat. **

**Matt Hardy started out against Luke Gallows as Jeff Hardy pumped up the crowd from the outside. Adriana merely watched the two men trading blows, instead of joining Jeff, which was unusual to say the least. **

**The crowd booed when Punk was tagged in once Matt was beat down to the point he was crawling in order to get a tag. Smirking, the tattooed man grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards the other side of the ring. **

**The match continued with Matt Hardy in the ring against C.M. Punk and Luke Gallows who continuously tagged each other in. As Punk hit the GTS and went for the pin, Jeff Hardy got in the ring, followed my Gallows. As the two fought it out, Matt tried to get back into the game but just knocked back down each time. **

**Before long, all six people in the match were inside the ring. The three members of SES stood outside of the ring when Jeff Hardy jumped the top rope and landed on the two male members. Serena glared at the three North Carolina natives as she checked out the two men. Smirking, Adriana took a running leap and performed a moonsault directly onto the girl. **

**In the end, Jeff Hardy got the pin and that was the end of Smackdown.**

oooooOOOooooo

I cracked my neck as I got past the curtain.

"What the hell was that?"

I looked at my enraged brother, "what was what?"

"Since when do you go over the top rope?"

I smirked, "since I realized I could die at any moment."

Matt joined Shane in the look of confusion, "what does that mean?"

I put my hand on my right hip, "it means, if I'm gonna die out there. I'm going to look hardcore."

Then I walked off. I just told my brother and my boyfriend off in the same breath. Maybe, I'm Xtreme after all.


	5. Mistakes

I smiled at the couples on the dance floor. Almost everyone on Smackdown and NXT were at the club. Since it was 21 and over, Sydney wasn't able to be here. As much as I hate to admit it, I wish I stayed at the hotel with her because I've missed out on so freaking much. I knew this would happen though; hell if you miss a month in this business everything is different.

I sat at the bar, nursing my third coke when someone sat down next to me. I raised an eyebrow, questioning Phil Brooks' presence.

"You know drinking is bad, right?"

I rolled my eyes at the Chicago native, "I know for a fact that you drink. In case you've forgotten I have pictures. And this is a coke."

"If I remember correctly those pictures involve a certain blonde all over me."

I glared at his smirking face, "yeah. I blame it on the tequila. I usually have better taste."

He put his hand over his heart, "You're so mean to me."

I shrugged, "you're a big boy. You'll get over it."

"Interested in seeing just how big of boy I am?"

I scoffed, "I've talked to Maria. Don't kid yourself."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting with laughter.

Sadly, talking to Phil Brooks for those ten minutes was the highlight of my night. Shortly after that I left everyone to their partying.

oooooOOOooooo

I was rudely awoken the next morning by my sister screaming my name.

"What the hell do you want at…nine in the damn morning?"

"What did you do last night?"

I ran my hands over my face before answering, "stayed for a hour then came back. Why?"

"You need to check this out." Then she handed me the laptop.

On the screen was a picture of Phil, and me, last night. Oh hell, I'm fucked. Of course the headline didn't do much to help it. In the picture, we we're angled towards each other and smiling. Fraternizing with the enemy, Vince is gonna kill us.

Syd smirked, "I'm going to take a shower."

I glared, hating her for being perky, "I'm going to the gym."

oooooOOOooooo

"When the hell did you start hangin' with Punk?"

I almost dropped the bar, hearing his voice. Having 350 pounds fall on my chest and neck would not be very good. "Matt just shut up."

"First of all, how could you be so stupid to get caught with him? Vince is gonna kill ya. Second, you should no way in hell be lifting that much. Tone it down."

"Ya know I didn't put a big neon sign over my head saying, 'take a damn picture' and do ya think I didn't think about what Vince would say when I saw the picture? Don't even go there about the weights. You know damn well that I can lift this much."

Okay, so I was taking my frustration out on him, but he deserves some of it. He's being an ass.

He shook his head and walked off. I sighed and threw my towel down. Dammit, why do I have to be such a drama queen at times? Now I'm pissed at myself.

OooooOOOooooo

"You know millions of people all over the world have seen this by now. How could you two let this happen?" I looked away from Vince McMahon's fierce glare. Truth be told, I feel like a total moron for letting it happen.

"I'm sorry Vince. I didn't think anyone was paying attention."

I nodded in agreement with Phil.

Vince shook his head, "Now creative is going to have to figure out how to cover your mistake. Meaning, a new storyline for everyone. I hope this doesn't happen again."

With those words, we were excused. Phil quickly walked out, while I lingered. "Vince. I really am sorry. I don't even know how it happened."

"You know to be more careful Ruby. I'd think you'd learn from your brother's mistakes."

I bit my lip, "I just let my guard down. It won't happen again."

"Good."

Why does everyone compare me to Shane? Just because he got arrested for getting into a fight while completely wasted off his ass doesn't mean I'm anything like him. I was completely sober, hell both of us were.

Vince isn't the only one. My dad hates me because I'm a wrestler, like Shane. My teachers in school, elementary, middle, and high thought I'd be just like him. Not everyone can get perfect grades and stay quiet throughout classes. I wasn't near as quiet as Shane was when he was younger. In elementary and middle school, I got into fights. Shane never did that. I had to defend myself so much because of the way I dressed and acted. I was a major tomboy. Hell, I didn't even wear a regular bra until ninth grade. When I was younger, I always preferred tee shirts, sports bras, baggy jeans, and tennis shoes. I just wanted to fit in with Shane and his friends, they were my heroes.

**1234567890987654321**

"_Ruby Helms don't you have any girl clothes?" _

_I cocked my head to the side to listen to Abigail talk. _

"_You dress like a boy. You act like a boy. Wait, do you even like boys?"_

_I narrowed my eyes, "For your information, I have a boyfriend."_

_She laughed, followed by her cronies, "What's his name?" _

_I didn't skip a beat, "Matt." _

"_So he's going to be at the homecoming dance next weekend, right? Unless you know, he's not real." _

"_He'll be there." _

"_Good. Then I can ask what he's doing with a boy like you." _

_I snapped and punched her as hard as I possibly could. I heard the satisfying crack and smirked, "you should probably get that checked out. You might need another nose job now."_

**1234567890987654321**

I remember the homecoming dance almost perfectly, too. I had to beg Matt to even go, since I was 15 and he was 20. It was the first time I actually looked like a girl. My mom had gone all out. She took me to get a manicure and pedicure and my hair done, gushing about how her little girl was growing up.

Hell, she even bought the hundred-dollar dress I wore, just because it was pretty and I'd always remember my first dance. When Shane found out, I thought he was going to murder Matt. Shane's only three years older and wanted me to stay the way I was.

**1234567890987654321**

I smiled faintly at my mirror image. The bright red contrasted with my curled platinum blonde hair perfectly. The dress itself was amazing, it cut off right above my knee and it was strapless. The corset part made it obvious that I had boobs; unlike my usual clothes I wasn't able to hide the fact.

"_You look pretty." _

_I jumped at my 7-year-old sister's voice, "thank you sissy."_

_She kept looking at me, "Are you and Mattie gonna get married?" _

_I started choking, "no. Baby we're just going as friends."_

_She looked confused for a few minutes, "then why is Shane threatening to kill him if he touches you?"_

_I abruptly turned to her, "where did you hear that?"_

"_Downstairs."_

"_Thank you sis. Why don't cha go play or something? We'll holler before we leave." _

"_Okay," then she skipped out the door. _

_I slipped my heels on and walked down the stairs, slowly so I wouldn't fall. I was met with the sight of my brother glaring at a tux wearing Matt Hardy. _

"_Really Shane? Get over it, we're friends. He's helping me out." _

_He rolled his eyes but sat down. Matt smiled at me, "hey." _

"_Hey Matt." Just then my parents walked in; mom smiling, dad glaring. What's new?_

"_Let me get pictures. Ya'll are so cute together." _

_Matt and I got close together in front of the fireplace with his arm around me. She kept posing us for the next twenty minutes. _

_I looked at Matt and whispered, "sorry. I didn't think she'd so this." _

_He smiled and brought his mouth to my ear, "I figured she would. You look stunning tonight." _

_I did everything I could to keep from blushing. After posing with Shane and Sydney, then with my parents we got to leave. Since I was with Matt and mom adored Matt, I had no curfew. _

_oooooOOOooooo_

"_You look nervous."_

_I looked at Matt from the corner of my eye, "I'm not sure if I can deal with this. I feel like an idiot for opening my mouth." _

_He put his arm around my shoulder, "I have no problem with it. Besides she shouldn't mess with my girl." _

_I laughed, "Boosting my ego now aren't cha?" _

_Then we walked into the dimly lit gym. _

_oooooOOOooooo_

_A slow song came on, "Lets dance." _

_I let him lead to the dance floor, where he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't exactly know where to put mine so I settled on his biceps, his sexy biceps. _

"_I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be love's suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life." _

_I smiled as he sang along with the song, then I saw her from the corner of my eye. "Abigail is on her way over here." _

_He smirked, "play along with me." _

_I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "What are you—," he cut me off with his lips. Matt Hardy just gave me my first kiss. When he pulled away he put his forehead on mine. I think that was the moment that I first fell for Matt Hardy. _

_**1234567890987654321**_

I fell in love with Matt Hardy-the sweet, caring, country boy that I grew up with. He's still the same man but with the title of WWE Superstar. I have a feeling I'll love him, even when that title is no longer there.


	6. Ask The Divas

I walked down the empty corridor, reading my new electronic planner. Well, I'd be reading it if I could figure out how to get it working. Why can't I have the old fashioned planner? They even have polka dotted covered planners now. Who needs the shiny lilac purple hand held device? All it does is torture me.

"Why won't you come on?" Stupid toy.

If I had paying attention to where I was going instead of the planner, I would've kept myself from hitting the wall. Wait, since when do walls have arms? Whoa. I ran into Ted DiBiase. Oh, wow. I'm now officially embarrassed.

"You okay," he asked while offering me his hand.

I looked down the tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm good. You?"

He chuckled, "I'm okay. So what had your attention so much that you couldn't look up?"

I bit my lip, "I couldn't figure out how to turn it on."

He held his hand out, "here let me help you."

Then, Ted got to work on teaching me how to work the annoying piece of technology.

oooooOOOooooo

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a teal tee shirt. After applying eyeliner and mascara, I practically ran to the elevator. So, maybe I was a little late.

I met John Cena in the lobby and we made our way to the limo out front. Leave it to Vince MacMahon to put us in a limo.

According to Ted, I had a Make-A-Wish thing followed by a photo shoot. Luckily, we didn't have a house show tonight. Que the happy dance now.

John and I chatted until we made it to the building filled with kids. Then we basically forgot about each other as excited kids met us at the doorway. I love kids; I wanna be that age again.

oooooOOOooooo

I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm a completely different person. I guess that was the plan after all. After hitting make-up, hair, and wardrobe, I was no longer Ruby Helms. Somehow, just like always, I have been transformed into Adriana Rose. The make-up was kept simple, just black eyeliner, mascara, glittery purple eye shadow, and bright red lip-gloss. The left side of my straightened hair was pulled back with a red rose, while the right side hung over into my eye. The little black dress hugged my body tightly and after adding a few things to hide the scars, I actually liked it.

Of course, we'd only take probably 20 shots in this outfit. Most likely, I'll be forced to go change into something a lot skimpier and then be told to pose in odd sexual like positions for up to two hours. Oh, the life of a WWE Diva!

At 5:30, I finally got to leave the building, thankfully back into my regular clothes. For once, I was glad to be given the keys to a rental. I pulled out of the parking lot in the black mustang and headed to the closest drive thru option, since I had exactly 27 minutes to make it across town to make it to where we'd be filming.

oooooOOOooooo

I tugged my jeans lower so they showed more skin and looked at the sparkly red top that I decided to wear since it matched what they did to my hair.

"Alright Ruby you'll be given three questions. Just answer however you feel you should."

I nodded, "anything else?"

Joe smiled slightly, "all of the answers won't be posted just whichever ones we think are the best. Ready to start?"

"Sure."

_If you could have any WWE superstar as your personal assistant for one week, who would it be and why? –Craig. _

"Randy Orton. He has amazing power and he's sexy as can be. Plus, I love his tattoos."

_If you could have a match with anyone past or present, who would it be? –Richard _

"Matt Hardy. I'd like to beat him up and have it in the record books. I'm tired of merely kicking his ass outside of the ring."

_If you could have anyone escort you to the ring dead or alive who would it be? –Maggie_

"My grandpa. He was one of the only people that supported my dreams of becoming a Diva. He always encouraged me to go for it all. I'd love if he could experience all of this with me."

"Perfect. You know we usually have to do five or six shots with the new Divas. You're a natural."

Now that I had finished _Ask The Divas_**, **I headed back to the hotel. After all it was now 8pm and for some reason, I was dead tired.

oooooOOOooooo

"Today was a slow day, and for that I'm thankful. All I did was go to a Make-A-Wish Meet and Greet with John Cena. Ya'll kids are soooo nice. I love getting to hang out with ya'll. Then a kick ass photo shoot followed by filming a divas segment. It's a very rare occasion, for me to get such a slow day so I decided to take full advantage of the situation. Peace out," with those final two words I turned my camera off and sent the video straight to Youtube.

Today might have been boring and uneventful but tomorrow holds everything. Tomorrow is Monday Night Raw. Tomorrow I find out about the new storyline with Phil Brooks. Tomorrow is a new start. Tomorrow is the time for changes.

Little did I know, the changes wouldn't all be good. How far will I be able to go before I get lost along the way?


	7. StraightEdge?

**Sup? So I've been added to alert lists and favorites, oh and I'm getting tons of hits. As I post more and more chapters, I'm starting to wonder if people are actually enjoying this story. So take the time and review? Let me know what ya think. Who knows, you could give me ideas for when I get a writer's block, lol. Thanks. **

**Lina(:**

oooooOOOooooo

Dressed in a pair of daisy duke shorts and a _TWILIGHT_ t-shirt, I quickly headed to the elevator with my lime green duffel bag in tow.

I had exactly fifteen minutes to get to the arena. As the death trap moved from the 13th floor, I decided to put my phone to use.

**To: Twitter  
Can't show up on time…even if it would save my life.**

It's official. With that one tweet, it was the showing that I'm back. That tweet was the first one I sent in 6 months. I didn't send them, but I still got the ones from the people I signed up for sent to my LG slide.

Before the accident, I used twitter more then Matt Hardy and that's saying something.

I threw my stuff into the backseat before jumping into the driver's seat and peeling out of the Hilton parking lot. Since traffic was horrid, I actually made it by being only five minutes late.

oooooOOOooooo

"I have to do WHAT with HIM?"

"You will be in a relationship with Punk."

Vince Macmahon is way too calm. I don't wanna do this.

"Does this mean I have-,"

"Yes."

"So, I'm turning into a-,"

"Exactly."

I glared at the graying man for completing my sentences, then shifted to the silent Phil, "Why aren't you objecting? You always object."

He shrugged, "I've always wanted you in the straightedge society."

My eyes widened at his words, "I. Am. Not. Shaving. My. Head."

He met my stare evenly, "those are the rules sweetheart."

"Phil, I'll shave mine…when you shave that squirrel off your face."

Vince silenced us both with the clap of his hands, "This will work perfectly."

"Uhm how will this work out again?" We've been in this room for almost two hours and I'm still confused. Dammit!

"You two will have the perfect love/hate relationship."

I rolled my eyes, "joy."

The Chairman of the board chuckled, "you two can leave now."

All right, so not only am I going to be screwing around with Phil but I'm going to be a heel. God must really hate me.

ooooooOOOooooo

**To: Twitter  
Shopping with my sister. Oh the joy of being drug around by an energetic teenager. LOL.**

"Okay. So you need something different."

I raised an eyebrow; "I will not let you turn me into a Lay-Cool skank."

Sydney laughed loudly and pulled me into Hot Topic, "I meant edgier, darker. Though it wouldn't hurt to show a little more skin. Sex sells and you defiantly have sex appeal."

My eyebrows came together in confusion as she filled her arms with clothes after looking at them for 15 seconds. I won't lie. My sister has fashion sense. For some reason that gene decided to skip me when I was conceived. I dress the way I want, but if I want to look really good I either go to her or the stylist backstage.

After she gave me the clothes I had the task of actually trying them _all_ on.

Six hours later, we left the mall carrying at least 30 bags. I've never spent so much money in my life.

oooooOOOooooo

_I Could Get Used To This_ by The Veronica's blared from my phone, disturbing the silence in my hotel room.

"What do ya want Matthew?"

"Is that any way to greet your loving boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, "again, what do you want?"

"We're going out tonight."

"Have fun."

"You're coming with us."

"Nope. Sorry."

"Why not?"

I sighed, "One, I don't feel like it. Two, I don't want to."

"But babe you never hang out with any of us anymore," he complained in a whiney voice. He actually sounded worse then Shannon for a minute there.

"Sorry. I've gotta go over my script and stuff for tomorrow night."

He let out a gust of air, "whatever"

"Matt." Oh he did not just hang up on me! That asshole.

_ooooo- On Screen -ooooo_

**The screen lit up, showing a room littered with duffel bags. When a knock sounded, Matt Hardy walked out of a doorway in only a towel, as the other door swung open. **

**"You said you wanted to talk to me?" **

**The curly haired man glanced down, "I meant when I actually had clothes on." **

**Adriana Rose rolled her eyes, "then put some on." As he grabbed the stuff sitting atop his duffel bag she sat down on the only leather couch in the room. **

**A few minutes later, he emerged fully dressed. Once she noticed, she quickly stood up and put her phone away. **

**"So whats up?" **

**The elder male looked at her outfit that consisted of a short pink and black schoolgirl skirt and black corset, complete with black knee high boots, "you look different."**

**She crossed her arms over her chest, "I am different." **

**He looked confused momentarily, "what happened? Eight months ago you were normal. You don't even talk to us anymore." **

**Adriana rolled her eyes, "Eight months ago I almost died. I'm sorry that I'm not who you want me to be. People change." **

**"Yeah and things happen. You've got to learn to face it. Since when are you so dramatic? A torn pectoral muscle is not almost dying." **

**The blonde laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh it was empty, "You really don't know anything anymore. Goodbye Matt." **

**Then she was gone.**

_ooooo- Off Screen -ooooo_

**To: Twitter  
Tonight, I'm defying gravity. **

That segment hit me hard. Matt completely broke script. That wasn't kayfabe that was how he actually felt. Well part of it was kayfabe. He'd be a complete idiot to entirely deviate from the script; Vince would murder him.

I can't deal with this right now; I've got a segment with Phil to prepare for and a match against Serena.

Forty minutes later, I was standing in a hallway getting ready to have words with Phil. That sounds so weird to say. I hope I'm as good at this as he is. Phil Brooks is one of the friendliest guys out there; C.M. Punk is a douche bag. I just hope that I'm able to sell my badass image as well as he does.

_ooooo- On Screen -ooooo_

**Cheers sounded as Adriana Rose was shown walking down the hallway in her wrestling gear. **

**She passed C.M. Punk, and he fell into step next to her. **

**"You know you could do so much better."**

**"What?"**

**"You could do better then The Hardys. With them you'll never be champion." **

**Those words stopped her dead in her tracks, "Listen here Punk. I don't know what your playing at but it won't work. Those two guys are like my family. I will be champion; I don't need a guy to make that happen for me. So bug off." **

**"Before it's over, you'll join me."**

**She turned back around, "don't hold your breath. Wait, on second thought; hold your breath, let's see how long it takes for you to pass out." **

**The leader of the straightedge society glared before stalking off in the opposite direction.**

_ooooo- Off Screen -ooooo_

The match went off without a hitch. Serena had Luke and Phil in her corner, while I had Matt and Jeff. S.E.S. attempted to get involved which created a full-blown brawl between the four men. I got 'distracted' and it gave her the perfect opportunity to roll me up for the count.

Even though I knew it would happen, doesn't mean it hurt any less. I really wanted to win.

ooooooOOOooooo

At 10 that night there was a knock on my door. Imagine my surprise when I saw a grinning Shannon Moore on the other side. "What's up reject?"

"Why aren't you dressed?"

I looked down at my shorts and tank top, "I am dressed."

"Yeah for bed. We're going out."

I shook my head, "I ain't. Sorry Shan."

"This is bullshit!"

I jumped at his outburst. He actually looked really pissed, and I've never seen him look like this. "What?"

"You don't talk to us. You don't hang with us. Fuck your sister is with us more then you are!"

I shrugged, "this is her summer. She should be with ya'll."

"Dammit Ruby. What's up with you? You act like that little self-conscious little girl from ninth grade."

I looked down, "you're crazy Shan."

He raised my chin, "Am I? Why is it that you never have your scars showing? You never draw attention to yourself. Is this all because of the wreck?"

I glared, "I don't want people to notice me! Nothing is different with me!"

He smirked, "you're defensive. Why do you cover your scars?"

"Because I'm ugly! They've made me ugly! Don't you fucking get it?"

He was silent for a minute before pulling me into his arms, "No Ruby. You're not. You're beautiful; nothing will ever change that."

I stood there, crying in his arms. Then his phone rang.

He sighed, "it's Matt."

I shrugged, "I'll see ya later."

Shannon nodded, "you'll be okay. And don't worry, this never happened."

I shut the door as he turned towards the elevators.

oooooOOOooooo

I know what I need to do tomorrow. I pulled out a spare notebook and my blue gel pen.

_Spend time with Shane. Find out about Talia. _

_Get the group together for dinner. _

_Get a new tattoo. Make Shannon come with. _

_Break up with Matt. _

**Review, please?**

|

\/


	8. Regret

Today was a free day and I slept in, yup I slept until 11.

"Hey Syd, why dontcha go bug Nero and Matt today?"

She shrugged and stood up, "works for me. See ya later sis."

I flopped back onto the bed and grabbed my phone.

To: Shannon Moore  
**Dude! You + my room = now. **

From: Shannon Moore  
**Sex?**

To: Shannon Moore  
**If you behave today.**

From: Shannon Moore  
**That's what's up.**

I rolled my eyes and laid back as I waited on him to finally grace me with his presence.

oooooOOOooooo

To: Shane Helms  
**Lobby in 15?**

I leaned my head on Shannon's shoulder as we rode in the taxi, "thanks for today."

He squeezed my thigh lightly, "anytime babe."

"Have I ever told ya that you're pretty perfect?"

"Too bad no one else thinks that."

I could almost feel his sadness rolling off of him, "well then fuck 'em"

From: Shane Helms  
**Sure**

We walked into the lobby, Shannon's arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. I find it funny that he's a couple inches shorter then I am.

"Shannon. You'll find someone one of these days. It's impossible for someone as nice and caring as you to not find anyone. The girl will be lucky to get you and I'll kick her ass if she even thinks of hurting you."

He laughed humorlessly, "How can you be so sure of everything?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure about anything really. I'm just going day by day but I'm positive you'll get your happily ever after."

He smirked, "I thought happily ever afters didn't exist in your opinion?"

I shook my head, "I said they don't exist for me. You on the other hand are a prince…even if it is a prince of punk."

Shannon laughed and let me go, "I'll see you later babe." As he passed Shane, they bumped knuckles. Wow, they're such guys.

Get tattoo and bring Shannon…**Check!**

oooooOOOooooo

My brother and I settled into a slow pace as we walked down the boardwalk in Maryland.

It's now or never. "Alright, so tell me about Talia?"

A smile instantly covered his face, "She's amazing, nice, and beautiful. She likes cycles. We have so much in common. I actually feel like she's with me for who I am, ya know?"

I nodded, "seems like you're happy."

"I am. You have no idea, Ruby."

"So what does she do in TNA?"

"She's in a group called _The Beautiful People _and she's a heel."

He had to stop when a fan came over to us for autographs. We took pictures with them when I got the idea, "would ya'll mind taking a picture of us?"

"Not at all," the girl said taking my neon orange camera from me.

"Thanks. Ya'll have a good day."

"You too," then she continued on her away.

As we resumed walking he spoke, "you're great with the fans."

I shrugged, "I treat them like I'd like to be treated."

We walked around and talked until 5 when we decided to go back to the hotel.

"Wanna text everyone to get together for dinner at 7?"

"A'ite, where at?"

I shrugged, "Cracker Barrel?"

He nodded and pulled out his phone as we separated.

Hang out with Shane…**Check!**

Get everyone together for dinner…**Check!**

Three down, one to go. Why'd I leave the hardest for last?

oooooOOOooooo

Dinner at Cracker Barrel is always enjoyable. That place has it all. They have great food, a little store, rocking chairs, and games that are outside.

The eight of us got a table and settled down to eat. I chose to sit next to Talia and for some reason Beth was on my other side. Some how, it ended up being girls on one side, boys on the other.

We ate and went to the store, where I bought candy. I can't help it; cracker barrel has some of the best candy in the world—next to Willy Wonka that is.

After beating Shannon at the giant checkers twice, we decided to head back to the hotel.

Tomorrow, we would hit the beach.

I threw Sydney my keys, "you're driving."

She pumped her fist and screamed, "yes!"

I rolled my eyes and shouted a goodbye as we spun out.

oooooOOOooooo

To: Matt Hardy  
**Pool when we get back?**

From: Matt Hardy  
**Everyone?**

To: Matt Hardy  
**Just you.**

Ten minutes later, I was walking into the deserted pool area. Sitting on one of the plastic chairs, I waited for my boyfriend to join me.

"Hey."

I jumped at the sound of his voice, causing him to laugh slightly, "hey Matt."

The confusion was in his eyes as he looked at my clothes, "what's up?"

Looking at his trunks, I realized he thought we were gonna swim, "Uhm. Well, I think that maybe we shouldn't betogetheranymore."

"Wait what was that last part?"

Oh course this time he'd have to not be able to hear me, "I said that I don't think we need to…date anymore."

"And why is that?"

Wow, he sounds really angry. "I just…I don't think it's working."

"We've been together for seven damn years and you don't think it's working!"

I cringed, "Matt please don't yell at me."

He simply glared, "I love you. I guess I was stupid to think you loved me back."

I closed my eyes as the tears started to fall, "Matt." I looked up but he was gone and the pool door was shutting. He loves me? Man, I think I just fucked up.

Break up with Matt…**check!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey people! **

**New chapter should be ready by later today. Yup. I've been writing slow but I'm about to speed it all up. Haha. **

**Anyways, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in writing me a oneshot involving Paul from Twilight? Let me know if you would, cause then I'd forever love you. Yessum. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Review? [:**


	9. Forced Together

It's been two weeks and 5 days since I broke up with Matt. The two of us are never in the same room. If I walk in, he walks out. We don't even speak, no matter how hard I try. The most communication I get from him is a glare. Gosh, he's such a freaking baby.

To: Twitter  
**I need a change && I need it now. Any suggestions?**

I tossed my phone onto the leather couch I had just abandoned in order to fix my outfit.

Today is June 30, meaning Saturday is July the 4. For some unknown reason Friday Night Smackdown will be red, white, and blue this week. I'm not impressed. Sometimes, I really wanna punch creative.

So now I stand in the hallway wearing tight blue jeans and a red vest, the three buttons keeping it connected were threatening to pop at any moment. Costume people really need to realize that I don't wear a size small and it's difficult to breath when they force me to squeeze into one.

ooooo-On Screen-ooooo

"**Adriana!" **

**The blonde diva turned around at the shout to see Matt Hardy jogging towards her. **

**She took a deep breath, "Matt. Hi."**

"**Hey. Uh, I just wanted to apologize for ya know what I said a couple weeks ago."**

**She shrugged, "Ya shouldn't worry about it, what you should worry about is our match against Luke and Serena." **

"**I've got that covered. I just wanted to make sure we were good."**

**Adriana rolled her eyes, "Just keep your head in the game tonight. I don't like losing."**

ooooo-Off Screen-ooooo

"Matt can I talk to you?"

He glanced in my direction, "no," then he walked away.

Asshole!

oooooOOOooooo

I stretched my arms over my head as I waited with Matt at the curtain for his music to start.

"Matt. Will you talk to me at least?"

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do."

"Like. What."

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak when his music cut me off.

We walked out on stage and started pumping up the crowd, "At the hotel."

If he heard me, he ignored me. I shook my head and smiled as I hit fans hands.

I got on the top rope and shook my jacket off. Time to get into character.

ooooo-On Screen-ooooo

**Adriana Rose climbed threw the middle and top ropes of the ring as her partner, Matt Hardy, jumped in place. **

**Matt Hardy fought to get out of the submission hold that Luke Gallows had on him relentlessly. C.M. Punk smirked as Adriana Rose cheered Matt on. **

**He finally got loose and got back on the attack. After a few moments, Hardy got control. Luke Gallows got a tag as soon as he was able to, allowing Adriana to jump into the ring meeting Serena with a devastating clothesline. **

**The two females took it to the brink, both getting four counts from the ref as they fought before pulling away. **

**Adriana got control and ran towards the turnbuckle in order to perform her newest finisher, a moonsault from opposite sides of the ring. Just as she went to climb the cushions, C.M. Punk attacked Matt Hardy. **

"**What are you doing? Your not even in this match!" **

**The cocky smirk of the straightedge superstar was the last thing she saw before getting flipped over into a roll up. **

**1, 2, 3. Serena and Luke Gallows win. **

**Adriana glared as the trio retreated up the ramp. Hitting her fists on the mat, she got up and exited the ring angrily.**

ooooo-Off Screen-ooooo

"You're a jerk."

Phil smiled, "and why is that?"

"You could of let me lose with something fun. Come on seriously? That was the best you could come up with when Vince said improb?"

"I didn't put much thought into it til we were out there and it was happening."

I rolled my eyes, "slacker."

ooooooOOOooooo

I shook my wet hair out before taking a flying leap and landing perfectly on the desired target, Shannon Moore.

"What the hell girl?"

I smirked, "Only you would say that when a chick magically appeared on top of you. Maybe you'd prefer Kimo?"

He growled and pushed me over, quickly changing up our positions, "You know I like to be on top."

I giggled, "I'll be sure to let Kimo know."

He glared. We both turned to the other bed when a flash went off.

Shane smirked along with Sydney, whom held a camera, "I love opportunities."

I sent a fake glare at her before turning to Shannon, "get her."

Then we both leapt.

oooooOOOooooo

To: Twitter

**The Reject + Sugar Shane + A teenage girl + me = friggen awesome dude. **

Setting my phone down, I snuggled deep within the covers, falling into a sleep.

oooooOOOooooo

It dawned on me the next morning that I never talked to Matt.

To: Matt Hardy

**We gonna meet or not? We seriously need to talk. **

With the vibration of my phone, it meant two things, one-was he up and waiting my text, and two-I just woke him up. Personally, I'm shooting for number one cause a just awaken Matt is scary, especially when you're the one that woke him up.

From: Matt Hardy

**Not.**

Jerk.

oooooOOOooooo

**Time: 4:03am**

**Subject: SummerSlam, Smackdown, Sydney, && Supernatural**

**Wow! I just realized each and every word in that started with an "S." I guess it's a good thing I like that letter, huh? LOL **

**It's been FOREVER since I've written a myspace blog! So, lets hop to it. **

**SummerSlam is just around the corner. I'm uber excited for this one! Word has it, there's gonna be a bikini bash complete with water guns and ALL of the divas! I can't wait to see my RAW girls again. I miss them so much since we're on different schedules and everything. Plus, I'd love to get to shoot Serena…even if it is just a water gun. ;-) Ohhhhhh, I almost forgot. A photo session of the divas will be coming up soon in honor of SummerSlam. Did I mention that I spiced it up a little? The new session is called Summer Skins. Make that one, what you will. ;-) **

**I'm soooo glad to have come back to Smackdown. I was so scared something was out to get me. I mean who tears their pectoral muscle THEN gets into a car wreck within two weeks of surgery? But, I didn't let it keep me down. As my good friend, Matt says, "I will not die!" LOL Although, you never know what that man could do to ya for stealing his catchphrase. Oh well, whatever it is I think I can handle it. Yep Yep! You can be sure that I'm back and I'm 100%! The StraightEdge Society will never know what hit them, with my new moves on the mat and IN. THE. AIR. **

**Who's Sydney? Sydney is my loveable, energetic, TEENAGE, sister! Did ya'll know that? If ya didn't, ya do now. LOL Anyways, she's with me for the ENTIRE summer. Damn Straight! We always have so much fun together. With her around, I act half my age. Ah, hell! With Shannon around, I act half my age. **

**Sam and Dean Winchester. Ring any bells? Those are two VERY fine boys…scratch that…men! Guess who gets to be a guest on their show? Yep Yep! Ruby Nichole Helms, that's who. [: I've always wanted to be involved with that show and now, my wishes are FINALLY being granted. HAHA. I absolutely can not wait! And yes, there will be TONS of pictures. I'd be crazy not to get a few with Jared and Jensen. ;-) But yeah, I'll let ya know when it premieres! I'm actually going to film it in like two weeks. Be sure to check my twitter OFTEN, cause I plan on tweeting EVERY step of the way! **

**Alright kiddies, today I leave ya with this. Can you figure it out? **

**Love, Ruby. **

_**I am the future. Put it on ya like a hurricane. Call me the supernova that's taking over the time and space. I'm testing your dimension. Can't keep up with what I create? I'll break your concentration, your imagination with what I make. Many times, imitated, not duplicated. Can't be replaced.**_

I clicked the little 'post' button and signed out. It was after 4:30 and I defiantly need some sleep. Besides, I promised Syd that Shannon and I would do whatever she wanted tomorrow…er..today. I'm not even sure if I want to know what that girl can come up for us to do in Seattle, Washington.


	10. SuperNatural

"_Carry On My Wayward Son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary Head to rest. Don't you cry no more."_

"_When your finding things to do, not to fall asleep. Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams. That's when she's more than a memory." _

_oooooooooo__**OOOOO**__oooooooooo_

**-Somewhere In Kansas-**

**Sam and Dean Winchester open the wooden barn doors, guns poised and ready to fight. Instead of finding a barn full of demons, they found one. **

"**They're all gone." **

**The eldest Winchester glared, "and what you stayed as the welcoming party?" **

**The possessed, graying man chuckled, "something like that." Then Dean was flying back. Not much else was possible due to Sam interfering, saving his older brother and ending the demon. **

**Dean stood up, "Thanks. You go that way. Look for anything they might've left." **

**x-x-With Sam-x-x**

**He entered a room filled only with a large round table and several chairs. All papers, artifacts, everything was gone. **

"**Must have been the meeting room," with those words he started to exit pausing only when a crack of light broke into his vision. **

**To his right was a door. A door he would've missed if it had been closed completely. Cocking his gun he carefully went in. There he found a girl, dirty and covered in cuts. She was kneeling on a mattress with her hands chained above her head. When the floorboard squeaked, her head snapped up. She couldn't have been older then 21. **

**He rushed to her and made to grab her wrists when she started kicking, "No! Let me go! No! Not again! Please." **

"**Hey. Shhhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."**

**She kicked his side, "Liar! They've tried that one before. Leave me alone!" **

**He backed away with his hands up in front of him, "I promise. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." **

**Dean suddenly appeared in the doorway, "I heard screaming," then he saw the girl, "shit." **

**Sam ignored his words, "did you find anything?" **

"**Nothing but dust and hay."**

**Nodding, Sam turned back to the tired girl, "Will you let me help you now?" **

**She didn't reply but her shoulders slumped in defeat. **

**-Two Days Later-**

**To: Twitter  
**Filming. They said to pretend to text…so I am. Damn. I'm an amazing actress ;-)

"**Abigail." The blonde, green-eyed girl looked up at Sam's face. "We're here." **

**She nodded and crawled out of the backseat, taking his hand when he offered to help her. **

**She leaned against the black car as she looked at the two-story house in front of her, her parent's house. "Thanks guys. It means a lot that you helped and then continued to save me." **

**Dean smirked, "it's what we do. Besides we only got one. His friend will be joining him soon enough though." **

**She chuckled a little and gave him a hug, "I'll miss ya'll." **

**Sam smiled softly, "You have my number. Text me whenever you want. I'll miss talking to someone smart." **

"**Hey!" The both glanced at Dean but then just as quickly looked back to each other. **

**Abigail hitched her duffel higher on her shoulder, "guess this is it. Bye guys." **

**Halfway to the door she turned back and dropped the bag. Then she was in front of the Sam, her lips on his. She pulled away, "Thank you, Sam." **

**Without another word, she turned and jogged to the front door, picking up the bag on her way. Sam turned to the car as the door shut quietly. Dean looked at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow. **

"**Don't say a word, Dean." **

"Cut! That's a wrap! Great guys!"

I jumped out of the house, "yay!" A couple people laughed. Oh well.

It was midnight and I just got back to the hotel. We filmed _Supernatural _from Tuesday afternoon until Thursday at eleven.

Tomorrow is Friday and I'm going out with Jared and Jensen. Oh yes, it will be fun.

To: Twitter  
**The last few days have been hectic, yet so much fun. I can't wait for you to see the episode! Night stars and studs! [:**

ooooooOOOooooo

"Hey Syd! Whats up?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go to some club, I think."

"You think?"

I could hear the laughter in her voice, "Jensen picked it out so yeah. I'm just getting ready for it."

"Okay. I'll let you go. Send me a pic of your outfit."

I rolled my eyes, "kay. Having fun with Shane?"

"Yup. Bye."

I laughed and threw my phone on the hotel bed.

An hour later, I was in a teal dress that went mid-thigh and was tight along with matching stiletto heels.

oooooOOOooooo

I woke up at 10 on Saturday morning. Oh my god! As quick as I could, I dialed my sister's number.

"What do you want?"

"I sent Matt a text last night saying that I missed him."

She didn't reply but her laughter said it all. Dumb bitch.

To: Twitter**  
Filmed Supernatural almost all week. Partied last night. SummerSlam is Sunday. I'm so excited!**

I met Jared's girlfriend, Sandra, last night. She's so sweet.

oooooOOOooooo

My flight landed in Cleveland, Ohio at 6pm and because someone hates me, going to my room I ran into Matt.

"Hi." Do I get a reply? Do I get a 'go to hell'? No. I get a glare. I sighed, "you know what asshole? I'm sick of this. You're such a friggen' baby. If you don't get what you want you get a fucking attitude. You really need to grow the fuck up already." Silence.

I walked away when I heard it. "You're a slut," then the opening of a door. I turned to see him going into a room, probably his. Then I followed him before he closed the door. "What are you doing in here?"

I ignored him, "what did you call me?"

"A slut."

I glared, "what in the hell gives you the right to call me that? I've had sex with one man- you. I'm not the one that's cheated on the other one a couple times- like you. You. You are the only fucking slut."

"I'm not the one basically fuckin' a guy in a damn club!"

"Wait…what?"

He scoffed and grabbed his laptop, "Is this how you got that spot on Supernatural? Is this why you left me?"

I looked at the picture he pulled up. It was of Jensen and me, last night. It was one of the more sexy dances, both of us grinding on each other.

"Wait. Did you just accuse me of sleeping with Jensen in order to be a guest on his show?"

"Pictures are worth a thousand words."

"No."

"No?"

"No. That is not why I left you. That is a friend. That is a nice guy. You're an asshole!"

"Really? That's not why. Then why? Why can't you just tell me why, Ruby?"

"Because when something happens to me, you'll be left behind."

"Why would you even care?"

"Because I love you, dammit!"

The sound of the door slamming, declared my exit.

oooooOOOooooo

"Ruby? Hey. Ruby, whats up?"

I looked threw my tears into the blue eyes of Shannon, "Nothing. Uh, it's a long story. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

He grabbed my arm when I tried to leave, "where's your room?"

"302."

"Lets go." We walked down the hallway and finally got to my room. I feel so awkward. I'm the strong one. I don't let people see me cry.

"Now explain baby girl."

I sighed, "So Matt and I had a fight."

"And ya'll broke up."

"How did you know we were-,"

"I'm me. I know a lot more than anyone thinks." Despite the tears, I laughed a little.

"I told him that I loved him. But he's being an asshole. I can't…I don't understand."

He sighed, "A'rite babygirl. You hurt him when you dumped him. He's scared to let you back in. If the relationship were public, everyone would know if you hurt him again. And you were trying to protect him. You two really need to talk, without screaming."

"You're really smart. Why are you so dumb? You're always there at the right times."

He chuckled, "I'm smart when I need to be. I'll always be there for you and if Matt hurts you, he'll have me to face."

I smiled and hugged him, "I love you Shan."

"Love you too baby girl."

OooooOOOooooo

"Open the door!"

The loud screaming and pounding at my door woke up out of the dreamless sleep. Glancing at the clock, midnight, and he sounds drunkish. Just great.

"Will you shut the hell up? You're gonna wake the whole damn floor up."

"Baby. Were you asweep? You look sexy like dat."

"Matt. You're wasted off your ass. Go to bed."

"I like to see yo ass."

I growled, "Come here."

He smirked and came forward. When I hit him in the head, it turned into a pout

"Get in that bed. And sleep it off. The pay per view is tomorrow and we both have matches."

"I wove it win you get bozzy."

We laid down and he pulled me closer, "Let go. Go to sleep. Keep your hands to yourself. Thank you."

He turned me over, "I wove you." Then his lips attacked mine in a sloppy, drunken, animalistic kiss.

oooooOOOooooo

I woke up the next morning perfectly on time. Surprisingly, a minute before the alarm was supposed to go off. Why the fuck am I naked? Oh yeah. He should sleep.

After my shower and getting dressed in a pair of loose jeans and tee shirt, I decided to wake him up.

"Why is it so bright?"

I smirked, "Time to get ready DUMBASS"

"Oh shut up."

"What the hell made you go get drunk last night? You know, less then 24 hours away from the pay per view. Are you retarded?"

"Stop yelling at me."

I glared, "Get dressed. Go to YOUR room. Take a shower. Pack your bag. We leave in forty-five minutes with the group. Now go."

When he left, I finally got to pack my bag. Throwing in my favorite lime green bikini for the water fight.

To: Twitter  
**Tonight will be a good night. Don't forget to tune in ;-)**

oooooOOOooooo

I smiled as John Cena's music cued the official end of SummerSlam.

Jeff and Matt lost to SES, whom in turn won the abandoned Tag Team titles of Smackdown. During the match, I got to beat on Serena a little bit.

Edge lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Jack Swagger.

The diva water gun, over the top rope fight was won by Brie Bella. Brie eliminated Nikki for the win. Ashley Massaro made her return during the match.

Paul London and Brian Kendrick kept the Raw Tag Team titles against The Hart Dynasty.

John Cena defeated Randy Orton in order to retain the WWE Championship.

All in all, it was a great night. I'm really proud of how it turned out.

oooooOOOooooo

I told Sydney bye as Shane and I dropped her off at her room. I unlocked the door to my room, which was right next to hers. "So…"

I looked at my brother, "So what?"

"So, Matt told me something very interesting tonight."

I froze.

**ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo**

**So, what's Sugar Shane been told?**

**I'm already working on ideas for chapter twelve…because all I gotta do is write chapter eleven.**

**Then end of the month, I get to meet three of the stars from the ****original ****Duke's Of Hazard. I'm uber excited. Lmao.**

**So, I took the put the songs for the chapter at the beginning from NellyLove. So anyone want to make a guess at the songs?**

**Speaking of NellyLove. Check out "**_**Meet Me Halfway" **_**It's a Miz/OC fic and I find it amazing! Also, it's the first story I've ever got to beta. Yup, she trusts me. Lol.**

**Review?**


	11. GoodBye

**ooo-On Screen-ooo**

**Jeff Hardy is seen exiting the arena in Louisville, Kentucky with duffel bag in hand. Suddenly, Adriana Rose runs into the picture, "Dude. Why's Matt all crazy? And why do ya have yer bag?" **

**The colorful Hardy sighed, "we got into a fight…over my…suspension." **

**The young diva's eyes widened, "you're suspended? For how long? Wait…why?" **

"**60 days and I'm sure you know why disaster." **

**The girl wrapped her arms around her friend, "Oh Nero." **

**oooooOOOooooo**

**Adriana Rose smiles softly as she reads the screen of her phone. The crowd's cheers quickly turn into boo's when C.M. Punk makes his entrance. **

"**If you were in the StraightEdge Society, you wouldn't have to worry about someone being suspended." **

**The blue-eyed girl quickly hopped off the crate and got in the man's face, "One-Jeff's personal life is exactly that, personal. You have no right to get involved, understood? Two-It'll be a cold day in hell if I ever join SES. I might think about it, if you shave that damn squirrel off your face." **

**With those words, she turned on her heel and stalked down the corridor. **

oooooOOOooooo

I walked into the locker room, which I shared with Matt and Jeff. I guess I just share with Matt now. Maybe I should switch to the Diva's locker room?

I shook my head, "whatever." Grabbing my low cut, tight blue jeans and a Hardy Boyz shirt, along with a pair of scissors I made my way into the bathroom.

After cutting up the top and changed into the sexed up outfit, I made my way back to the room that Matt was now in. He smiled slightly at me as he messed with his hair. It's one of his nervous habits.

"Why would you tell Shane?"

He looked up from the floor, "I want to be with you."

I laughed quietly, "Dammit Matt. I think you should've thought of that one before you called me a slut."

"You mean we'll never be together?"

I closed my eyes, "I'm not saying that. I'm just…Look I'm trying to figure myself out at the moment and I can't do that if I'm with you."

He nodded, "the match is in 7 minutes." Then he walked out.

I hate when he's sad. And this time, it's my entire fault.

To: Twitter  
**Is it all over yet? **

I slid my phone into my pocket as Matt's music rang throughout the arena.

ooo-On Screen-ooo

**Adriana Rose and Matt Hardy came out as the first beats of Matt Hardy's music played. Matt, as usual, was jumping up and down along with pumping up the crowd. Adriana, on the other hand, merely walked down the ramp smiling a little as she hit fans hands. **

**They both entered the ring and messed with the crowd a little. Matt whipped off his shirt as Adriana exited the ring the same time that C.M. Punk and Serena did. **

"**Something seems off with Adriana tonight. She's not as involved as usual. Do you think that has anything to do with Punk's presence?" **

**Adriana stood with her weight on her right leg and her hands on her hips, slightly glaring at Punk whom was smirking at her. **

**The two were broken out of their staring contest by the ringing on the bell signaling the end of the match. Adriana looked across the ring and saw Matt laying on the side with Luke Gallows arms raised in victory. "Dammit!" **

**Punk shrugged a little as the victorious group left and Adriana knelt in the ring checking on her friend. **

**ooo-Off Screen-ooo**

I cracked my neck and went to the locker room with Matt to grab my things. The show was only half way over, but I was finished for the night and I had a flight with my sister in 2 hours to go home.

oooooOOOooooo

To: Twitter  
**Home Sweet Home. (:**

I sat the pizzas on the wooden kitchen table and went to grab some plates and sodas. "Want a beer?"

I smirked when I heard two 'yeses'

I plopped on the couch close to my sister and looked at my brother, "what be the choices?"

He held up four movies, "Snakes On A Plane, She's Outta My League, Hot Tub Time Machine, or Pineapple Express."

Sydney giggled, "She's Outta My League."

I shrugged, "that works."

To: Twitter  
**Family Movie Night. =D**

oooooOOOooooo

The rest of the week flew by in a flash. So, I crammed as much time as possible with Sydney in. Wednesday night was our little movie night and Syd was leaving on Saturday.

Knowing a tattoo artist has its perks, especially when you want to get a matching tattoo with your underage sister. Shannon, the amazing man that he is, tattooed matching lime green and purple peace signs on our left wrists. I also got 'straighedge' tattooed on the back of my neck, but my hair covers it.

Friday night we went to the salon, shopping, and nail place in the morning. She left with black hair with red streaks and I walked out with platinum blonde that could put Kelly Kelly to shame with pink in the front on both sides. After our manicures and pedicures and spending over five hundred at the mall in Raleigh, we ate a quick lunch and met up with Matt Roberts for our photo shoot.

I was scheduled to have a shoot soon and since she was here, I decided to get her with me. They have the Hardy Boys, and now they have us. Oh damn, we can't be called the Helms girls. We did my solo, her solo, and then our together shoot.

Saturday was mainly a day spent with our friends. I've never seen Syd smile as much as she does around Yuk. Of course, I don't know quite why. I think everyone got a little mad when I made them all get up at nine to meet at Matt's. Although when Syd made breakfast, I'm pretty sure we were forgiven. She's mean since she wouldn't let me cook. It's not my fault I burn toast! We let her have the day, doing whatever she wanted. Motorcross races were a given, her and Nero are way too much alike. Paintball fight, it had its good and bad points. It was fun because I got to nail Shannon in the forehead. The teams were simple, Nero, Yuk, Matt, Sydney, and myself versus Kimo, Shane, Tiffany, Talia, and Shannon. It was bad because even with the protection we had, we still got bruises from where the balls hit.

After lunch at Miller's we rode four wheelers. The Legend came over around 3 and we played music and joked around until about 4:30. At least, that's when Syd and I had to leave. By 6pm, I was watching her plane take off.

I can't wait until she gets to come back to us.

**ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo**

**Last Chapter's Songs were:  
Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas (it plays at the end of every **_**Supernatural**_**)  
More Than A Memory by Garth Brooks (Congrats to NellyLove)**

**I feel kinda sad. Like I said before. I'm being told that people are reading but no one is reviewing. How do I even know if ya'll are still enjoying it?**

**So, I gave an overview of the sisterly bonding. And this chapter was a lot shorter then usual…but next chapter is gonna be long and have some big time wrestling information. Yup yup.**

**So…reviews mean love. Love me? LOL**

**Lina(:**


	12. LayCool

August Twenty-Seventh. Smackdown Taping

ooo-On Screen-ooo

**Adriana Rose stood with her head cocked to the side looking at her appearance in the full-length mirror. **

"**Thinking of changing the way you look?" **

**The blonde looked over her shoulder at the straightedge female, "What do you want, Serena?"**

"**I don't know what Punk sees in you. You're nothing special. You don't even have what it takes to be in the Straightedge Society."**

**Smirking Adriana Rose turned around, "Actually, I am straightedge. I just don't shove my beliefs down everyone's throats. People have the freedom to express themselves. If they want to use drugs or drink alcohol or smoke, then they can. It's their lives. So, maybe next time you should think before you speak." **

**ooooooOOOoooooo**

"**Hey babe. It's me. I really hate your voice mail by the way. It's like really lame," the black screen brightened up to show Adriana Rose dressed in her ring gear, on the phone, "Uhm…so your birthday is tomorrow. I'm glad we'll be home. Yup. I feel like an idiot when I talk to a voice mail. Plus, I'm a dork so it really goes against me. Uhm…have I mentioned I seriously hate your voice mail? Well, I do. Kay. I love you, Nero. Bye." **

"**Hey girl." **

**Throwing her phone into a duffel bag, Adriana smiled back at her fellow divas, Tiffany and Kelly Kelly, "What's up, ya'll?" **

**Tiffany chuckled, we just wanted to ask if you were excited?"**

"**About my title match tonight or about my episode premiering?" **

**The two long-haired blondes answered in unison, "both." **

**"Well going against Layla will be simple. I mean, she won the diva search and the most memorable thing she's done besides follow McCool around is Extreme Expose. Tiff, you were in the diva search but you also became a general manager. Kellz well, you're hott." **

**The three blondes laughed before Adriana continued, "and Supernatural. Well, I can't wait. This time next week, people will have seen my demon. fighting. ass."**

**ooo-Off Screen-ooo**

I smiled at the two girls before leaving. Something is up and I am going to find out what. I knocked on the door. Hearing the faint 'come in,' I pushed the door open.

"Hey."

"Ruby, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Steph I was kinda wondering why I was getting all these segments and stuff? I mean, I'm not complaining about getting airtime, I'm just curious."

She nodded before smiling, "I figured you'd be in here before too long. But we were trying to do it gradually. Guess that didn't work out very well, did it?"

I laughed along with her. She's always been my favorite McMahon.

She took a drink of her water before continuing, "You're a very popular diva, as you know. Did you know you're even more popular then some of the superstars? Tonight is the start of you becoming the face of the Diva's division."

I nodded, taking it all in, "Okay. Cool. Thank you."

Steph smirked, "Why aren't you jumping and screaming?"

"Well, one I ain't Maria. Two, if you think I deserve this honor then I probably do. And I'll try my best not to let ya'll down."

**ooo-On Screen-ooo**

**Lay-Cool's music hits the speakers as the crowd goes up in boos. Layla strutted to the ring, followed closely by Michelle McCool, both adorning black. Layla stood in the ring, as Adriana Rose's entrance theme starts up. **

**Adriana walked out in a pink corset and matching shorts, appearing as if in superhero attire much like her brother, minus the mask and cape. Adriana quickly walked around the ring to hug her two co-stars of **_**Supernatural**_**, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, whom were in attendance tonight. The bell rings, signaling the start of the WWE Women's Championship match. **

**The battle was mainly back and forth. It didn't help that whenever Adriana would get the upper hand, Michelle was attempting to interfere. After a brutal Twist Of Fate, Adriana started to climb to the top rope when Michelle climbed onto the apron and knocked the younger Diva to the mat below. **

**Shockingly, the self-proclaimed Dirty Diva ran to ringside and quickly took Michelle down. Instead of exiting right after, she stood opposite of Lay-Cool's corner and supported her fellow punk diva. **

**Adriana barely made it into the ring at nine and was then faced with a brutal beating from Layla. The crowd in Salisbury, Maryland booed at the beautiful britt when she paraded around the ring after laying her opponent out. **

**Any true ring veteran knows if you lose focus or take your eyes off your opponent, things can change in a heartbeat. **

**Michelle yelled and pointed out the fact that Adriana was getting to her feet. By the time Layla understood the motions and turned around, the blonde was able to jump up and spin a kick to the brunette's head. Not taking too much time to rest, Adriana quickly started her attack. She landed another Twist Of Fate and followed it up with a moonsault from the top rope. Michelle climbed into the squared circle.**

**The bell signals the end of the match. **

**Lillian Garcia's voice rings clear, "And here is your winner and NEW WWE Women's Champion, Adriana Rose!" **

**The first-time champion hugged the belt close to her chest and had tears spilling over**.

**-Saturday. August the thirty-first. North Carolina-**

"Hmm who should you make out with tonight."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at Jeff's smirk as he looked at our friends. The giant party we planned ended not too long ago and now its just The Core Group, and The Hardy Show cast, plus Sydney who flew out for the weekend.

He walked by the people in the room, momentarily stopping at Shannon. I held the laughter that was threatening to burst at the look on reject's face. Pure disgust, simple as that.

"I pick you." I looked up to see my now least favorite Hardy looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Say what?"

"You. I pick you to make out with Matty-boy."

I cocked my head to the side, "you do realize I'm a girl. He'll enjoy this."

Jeff merely shrugged, "but you won't."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You won't play."

"Cause I don't drink."

"We have root beer."

I sighed angrily and waked over to Matt, "feel me up and die."

Then, I went for it. The simple kiss quickly turned more passionate and needy. I pushed him away once I felt his hand dip under my bra.

"What part of 'feel me up and die,' did you not understand?"

He gave me a smirk, the same smirk evil Matt wore to the ring when he was feuding with Jeff, "so worth it."

I walked away, knowing I wouldn't hit him and let the kids play their game. Hell, I even let Sydney join in as long as Kimo didn't get that part on camera. Everyone knows that underage kids drink, but I don't want proof on camera.

**ooooooOOOoooooo**

"Hey where you going next?"

I lazily looked over at my sister, "New York."

Her eyes got wide, "You've GOT to buy me something!"

I breathed out a laugh and laid back further onto the bed we decided to share at Matt's, "why?"

"New York is amazing. Please Ruby pretty pretty please." Oh, I hate the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "fine. What do you want?"

"Anything! Everything!"

I smiled at her eagerness, "I'll figure something out."

"Kay. Thanks sis."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep, we both got flights in the morning."

"Love you."

"I love you too, Syd."

**ooooooOOOoooooo**

I fell back onto the bed and dropped my bags at the same time. It was Monday and I was in New York. Getting away from my North Carolina crew, I took Eve, Maria, and Ashley up on their offer to go shopping. Plus, I did say I'd get Syd some things.

Six hours, one dinner, two thousand dollars, and at least fifty stores later I was in my hotel room, alone. I spent tons of money on her, but I'm allowed to spoil her. For once, I didn't hold back on what I bought for myself. I spent five hundred on a skirt, a shirt, and some heels all for this week's Smackdown.

I don't even care that it was merely 7pm at night, I passed out.

-September third. Smackdown Taping.-

I read over the script and wanted to scream with joy. I only had two segments tonight! I, for some reason, I have been so tired lately. All, I want to do is sleep…which is a change in itself.

I made my way to hair and make up and listened to my iPod as the hair dressers straightened my now shoulder length hair and talked to each other.

To: Twitter  
**Jeff's Party was amazing. It's always fun to get together with good friends and have a great time! (: **

To: Twitter  
**Yesterday, I spent almost the entire day with MariaLKanellis, EveMarieTorres, AshleyMassaro! But then I went to sleep at 7pm. Yupp…I'm hardcore. LOL**

To: Twitter  
**Getting my hair did for tonight…so I'm taking this time to catch up on my tweeting.**

Soon after they had the last strip of my hair perfect, I was quickly whisked away to make up.

To: Twitter  
**Why must girls wear make up? Oh glitter eye shadow…pretty! **

After twenty minutes of them making decisions for make up due to my outfit, I was headed to the locker room, wearing purple glitter eyeshadow. I quickly changed into the short jean skirt that was ripped at the hem and had a black chain on the left side and into the tight black top that had studs on the front and sleeves. The top itself was just a half shirt and said dirty diva. The way it was designed reminded me of the movie, Crossroads. That was a good movie.

To: Twitter  
**I should make a tag team and give it an uberly cool name.**

"Miss Helms your up in 10."

I smiled at the stagehand, "thanks. Uhm..where am I going exactly?"

She smiled slightly, "the hallway next to catering."

"Oh okay."

She nodded once and then shut the door. I quickly grabbed my new knee high leather boots. Yes, hooker boots. They give me another 4 inches to my height, making me 6'3. I sprayed myself with my new Hilary Duff perfume and walked out.

**ooo-On Screen-ooo**

"**I'm with the new Women's Champion, Adriana Rose. Thanks for joining me at this time."**

**The blonde smiled at Josh Matthews, "I love those two words with my name. So, what's up, Josh?"**

"**I was just wondering if you were worried about your match next against Layla and Michelle McCool?" **

**She quickly shook her head, "No way! Ashley and I are **_**the **_**dirty divas of the WWE. Lay-Cool? They ain't got nothin' on us."**

"**Oh really now? Did you hear that Michelle?" **

"**I did Layla. I thought smelly Kelly was bad, but Adriana and Ashley are **_**dirty**_**? They could have all kinds of diseases! Eww."**

**The women's champion looked between the two in annoyance, "Diseases? Ya'll really shouldn't talk bad about yourselves. It just makes people thinks you're dumb." **

"**Oh we'll show you dumb." **

**Adriana smirked at Layla's comeback, "darlin' think about that statement," then she walked off leaving a glaring Michelle McCool and a very confused Layla El. **

**ooooooOOOoooooo**

"**Congratulations on your victory last week." Adriana's eyes narrowed considerably at the voice behind her.**

"**What do you want, Punk? I'm in no mood to deal with you tonight so make it fast." **

"**Just if you want to keep that title, you should join me. Together we could be unstoppable." **

"**Punk, I will never join the darkside." **

"**You know who I have a match with tonight?" **

**The diva sighed, "who?"**

"**Matt Hardy. And you know anything can go wrong in a match."**

**She quickly moved so they stood toe to toe, "Don't you dare hurt him, understood?" **

**The self-proclaimed savior quickly wrapped his arms around her, "what if I do? How will you stop me? Hmmm…" **

"**Why do you think you're so high and mighty? Someone really needs to knock you back down to earth." **

**His face moved closer to hers, "who's going to try it?"**

**She smirked, "me."**

"**What?"**

"**You think you're so perfect and unbeatable. Then prove it. You versus me a the new Money In The Bank pay per view later this month." **

"**What's in it for me?"**

"**If you beat me…I'll join you. If I win, and I will win, you'll leave me and my friends alone for good." **

"**Deal."**

**"One more thing…it's in a steel cage." **

**OoooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo**

**Songs: I feel like I'm walking a Tightrope without a circus net. I'm popping percocets. I'm a nervous wreck. I deserve respect; but I work a sweat for this worthless check. **

**Just when things went right, doesn't mean there always wrong. Just take this song and you'll never feel left all alone.**

**And it's a sad picture. The final blow hits ya. Somebody else gets what you wanted again. **

**Get a room. Get a head. Get a hat. We're going to hell anyways; lets travel first class. **

**Forgot chapter songs for chapter eleven. So ya got four. The first two go with that chapter. So, yeah! **

**I know the pay per views aren't in order, but oh well. **

**Face of the Diva's Division? What's up widdat? Lol **

**As always, review? **

**With love, Lina(:**

**p.s. chapter thirteen should be up before Saturday, but I can't make promises. But I can say that it's all completely planned out and I just gotta write it and get it revised. (:**


	13. Stand Back!

Well, I'm what I am and I'm what I'm not. I'm sure happy with what I got. I live to love and laugh a lot and that's all I need.

She wants her nails painted black. She wants the toy in the crackerjack. She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo.

oooooOOOooooo

**September the eighteenth. Smackdown Taping. **

**ooo-On Screen-ooo**

"**Thanks for joining us tonight on the last episode of Smackdown leading into Money In The Bank," Michael Cole said as Smackdown went on air. **

"**That's right. This Sunday is Money In The Bank. We have two matches besides our Money In The Bank ladder match. The feud between Matt Hardy and Drew McIntyre has escalated so far that they will have a match."**

**Michael Cole interrupted Matt Striker as he went to announce the second match, "and the other as of last week is Adriana Rose versus C.M. Punk in a steel cage match!" **

**They were cut off by Lay-Cool's music. **

"**This is a disaster! How could that thing take my title?" **

"**I know Layla, she doesn't even deserve it. It looks so much better on us."**

"**Oh Michelle that's because we're flawless."**

"**You are so right Lay! We're so good, we could even make Adriana look good."**

"**Of Course! All she'd have to do is get rid of those metal things and that hair color."**

"**Not to mention cover those hideous tattoos."**

**The two were cut off as, 'Riot Girl' played throughout the arena. The song died out after a minute, in which now Ashley Massaro and Adriana Rose stood at the top of the ramp a microphone in Adriana's hand, "Girls. Girls. Girls. Will you ever learn? Last week you made fun of the two of us." **

**Ashley took the microphone from the now smirking Adriana, "and we beat both of you skanks." The crowd roared in agreement. **

**Layla and Michelle looked at each other before speaking, "We'll help you too Ashley." **

**Layla stopped as Michelle continued, "although I actually think you'd need a lot more work then Adriana." **

**Layla then resumed, "after weeks of work we could have you both looking flawless." **

**Ashley looked at Adriana for confirmation and when she got a short nod she brought the mic to her lips, "you sluts better watch your backs. After all, we could take you both out anytime, anywhere." **

**Adriana gladly took the mic when it was offered to her, "and trust me. You will both be taken out. Very slowly…and painfully." **

**Adriana's music played and the two punks left before Lay-Cool could even think of a comeback.**

ooo-Off Screen-ooo

The two of us got backstage and I smiled at John Hennigan, whom was about to make his exit onto the stage. It was so weird to have him back on Smackdown.

"Hey girls. Looked great out there."

"Thanks," we replied in unison then laughed a little.

"Ruby. Stephanie wants you in her office. And that's my cue, I'll catch ya later."

"Bye." What's with us speaking in unison? Oh well.

"I'll see ya, Trashley."

She fake glared, "bye whore."

I laughed at our dumb hits at each other as I walked down the main hall towards the boss lady's office. Wow, that sounds lame.

"What's up Stephy-Steph?"

She raised an eyebrow, "you're energetic."

I nodded, "Yup. Blame it on Matt and his need of energy drinks as we drove up here."

"I'd ask, but I'm not even sure if I want to know."

I shrugged, "probably not. So what'd I do?"

She shook her head and held a folder out to me, "this is everything you'll be doing up until November fifth. Tomorrow you have an autograph session and a Make-A-Wish fundraiser. I trust you can put it in your palm pilot."

I bit my lip, "about that. Can you show me how to work it?"

She laughed slightly, "how have you been getting to your meetings and everything?"

"Ted DiBiase fixed it the first time."

"Either come see me at the hotel or have Matt do it, I'm sure he knows how, alright?"

I nodded, "Kay Steph. Buh-Bye!"

**ooo-On Screen-ooo**

**Adriana Rose started to push open the Hardy's locker room door when she was pulled away, "What the hell?"**

"**I just wanted to let you know some things I want for our match."**

**She glared at C.M. Punk, "and what's that cookie monster?"**

**He ignored the comment, "wear very little. Because after the match, I plan on us celebrating my victory."**

"**Are you implying that I'm going to sleep with you?"**

"**You shouldn't fight the connection we have."**

"**What connection? Like a love spark? As if dude!"**

**She started to say something else but was cut of when his lips landed on hers. After a second she pushed him away a little, then slapped him hard with her right hand. **

**He glares and pushes her up against the wall, "don't you ever lay your hands on me again, understand?" Adriana's eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the man in front of her. **

**She jumped when he suddenly was pushed away, "leave her the hell alone man." **

**She smiled slightly and whispered, "Matt."**

**He turned and looked her over, "are you okay darlin?"**

**She nodded and put her hand on his forearm, "now that you're here. I'm fine." **

"**Good. Let's go."**

ooo-Off Screen-ooo

I smiled, "bye boys." Where was I headed? Catering. I was seriously in need of something to drink. Is that? Oh my god. "Adam!" The blonde turned around confirming it was him. Then I was in his arms. It's not my fault I haven't seen him in almost two months…I think. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and released me, "Actually I'm here for you."

I cocked my head to the side, "what?"

"I'm delivering you mail. It's an invitation."

I took the little white envelope, "for what?"

He looked down to the floor, "Amy's and my wedding."

My mouth dropped, "You're getting married!" He nodded. "Oh you just wait. I'll tell her you didn't tell me you were engaged. Amy's gonna kill you! Obviously she likes me better."

He rolled his eyes, "I wanted to keep it a secret until the day of it makes you feel better."

"So no one else knows unless they got an invitation?"

"They didn't. But I'm sure people do now."

I shrugged, "Oh well. Kay. We're hanging out tomorrow. I gotta go change. Bye Addy."

oooooOOOooooo

I walked out of the bathroom to see Matt in our locker room. I smiled as I threw my street clothes in my duffel bag before sitting the invitation on top of it.

"You got invited too?"

I looked up to see him staring at the envelope, "yeah. After all Amy is one of my best friends."

"Just askin'. Damn."

I rolled my eyes, "sorry, okay? I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Everything is just so fucked up!"

I fought the tears, but they overflowed. What's the most surprising is that he actually wrapped his arms around me. He's never been one to comfort someone when their crying. After a few minutes, I pulled out of his welcoming arms.

"You good?"

I sniffled and nodded, "Yup. Go get beat up by Drewy."

He chuckled and I blushed as his eyes followed my hands when I adjusted my sliver top.

**ooo-On Screen-ooo**

**Matt Hardy was shown sprawled out on the floor, blood running down his forehead. There were EMT's and a couple refs tending to him. **

"**Matt!" The voice was heard then a flash of sliver was seen as Adriana Rose knelt by the fallen man, "What the hell happened? Who did this?"**

**One of the refs pushed her back slightly, "you need to stay out of the way." **

**She glared at the older man, "Get your hand off of me before I forcefully remove it." She smirked when his hand quickly moved to his side, "Good. Now what happened to my Hardy?"**

"**We're not sure. He was hit by something with enough force to draw blood." **

**Adriana cocked her head to the side, "like an intercontinental title belt." **

"**A championship belt could do this damage."**

**The angry blonde rolled her eyes, "that wasn't a question." She watched as they wheeled him off on a stretcher.**

ooo-Off Screen-ooo

I handed Matt a fluffy white towel, "dontcha hate fake blood?"

He laughed and wiped it off quickly, "better then real blood."

I smirked, "yeah plus you've already been hit and/or dropped on her head too many times."

"Hey!"

I laughed, "hey to you to."

He quickly glared, "you will pay for that comment."

I shrugged, "oh well. I've got a match. Bye now."

oooooOOOooooo

"Hey bro!"

"Ruby."

I frowned, "you don't seem happy. What'd Shannon do?"

He laughed a little, "nothing. I'm just thinking about some things."

I nodded, "anything that I can help with?"

"Nah."

I gave him a hug as my music blasted through the arena.

**ooo-On Screen-ooo**

**Adriana Rose walked out in sliver and black shorts with a matching top. Instead of jumping around and slapping fans hands, she walked down the middle of the ramp, glaring. **

**Instead of getting into the ring, she stood on the outside, with a microphone in hand. "You think you're so smart, dontcha? I know it was you. It was you that told Drew to take Matt out. It was you because you're more then a little screwed up in the head. I know you, Punk. I'm just like you. I know your games."**

"**I guess you are smarter then you appear. But, I can honestly say, I had nothing to do with that accident your little boyfriend had backstage."**

**Surprising everyone, Serena took the microphone, "he didn't. But I did. You don't deserve a man. You deserve to be alone. After all, you're just a hypocrite." **

**The blonde glared, "and why exactly is that, pray tell?"**

"**Because you are not straightedge. Like I've said before, you don't have what it takes."**

"**Oh! Really! What makes you say that?" **

"**This picture."**

**Adriana's mouth fell open as she saw the picture of her holding a beer and dancing close to Matt Hardy, whom was also holding the same beverage, "That was almost a year ago. Anyone who knows me would know that! Hello, my hair was black and went down to my ass!" **

**Serena was about to reply when her leader grabbed the mic, "Enough! We don't have time for this. Either you have a partner or you take the match alone."**

**The blonde glared, "Oh. I have a partner." As the sentenced ended, The Hurricane's music hit followed quickly by the costumed man himself. **

ooo-Off Screen-ooo

"How's your head?"

I looked over at Phil, "I'm fine. I've taken harder hits."

He smiled slightly, "I didn't mean to hit you. I feel really bad, girl."

I hugged him, "no blood. No foul. We're good..until Sunday. Then…"

"Then what?"

"Then your punk ass is mine."

He laughed, "I can't wait. I'll see you later."

"Bye Cookie Monster."

oooooOOOooooo

I smiled as I watched Matt with one of the kids from the Make-A-Wish Foundation. Today had been busy. Maria, Ashley, Matt and I had an autograph signing starting at 9 and it went until 1, in which we got thirty minutes to eat lunch. Then Matt and I had to be across town by 2 for the Make-A-Wish things we were going to. We'd be here until 6.

I leaned against the wall; taking pictures of everyone once in awhile. Most everyone had taken pictures with us and now most we're back off to playing. But for some reason, a little girl caught Matt's eye and he decided to play Barbies with her.

I quickly pulled out my phone. 6:49pm.

To: Twitter  
**He's gonna make such a great dad one day.**

To: Twitter  
**Today was great! Signing with Maria, Ashley, and Matt. I'm currently at Make-A-Wish with MATTHARDYBRAND**

oooooOOOooooo

I set my feet on the dash as The Runaway's played. Matt and I we're driving to the next town in Delaware. There would be a house show and then we'd get the rest of the week off until Sunday. "So…Mattie?"

"What do you want?"

"Why do you assume I want anything?"

"You only call me Mattie, if you do."

I giggled, "Oh well…in that case…what do you want for your birthday?"

"How many times do I have to tell ya that you don't need to get me anything darlin?"

"That's no fun! Fine. I'll just figure it out all by myself. Jerk." I couldn't help but smile as his laughter filled my ears. "Alright. So I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Adam and Amy's wedding."

"Oh. Uhm okay?"

"We should go together."

"What, like a date?"

I shrugged. Then there was silence. I'm not sure what he was silent for, but I was thinking. Do I want it to be a date? Am I even ready for that?"

oooooOOOooooo

"I know. I've got all three of his presents decided. I'm picking the first two up tomorrow at 3. I ordered his cake today. I've got to buy all the alcohol tomorrow too."

I heard my sister laugh, "Will you tell me what you got that man? Do you even know what you're wearing tomorrow night? And I still say you should fly me out for Money In The Bank."

"No, I wont tell you. I know how you are…if you get told he'll find out before tomorrow. I'm buying a dress tomorrow, along with an outfit for Money In The Bank. I'm not flying you out, but I promise you're coming to WrestleMania."

"I can keep a secret…well no I can't but. You suck. Get a light blue dress. I better be going to that event."

An hour later, I hung up with Sydney. I can't believe tomorrow is the party. Matt is turning 35 in three days. This is crazy.

**oooooOOOooooo**

**So, I've got the next few chapters planned out. I'm so excited about the feedback (: **

**Last Chapters Songs:**

**Rock Bottom – Eminem (half credit to TheSkylarBrand because she picked the song but not the artist)**

**Home Sweet Home – Motley Crue (half credit to TheSkylarBrand because she picked the song but not the artist)**

**Change – Taylor Swift (half credit to TheSkylarBrand because she got the artist but not the song)**

**Saturday Night – Kaiser Chiefs**

**So yeah, guess the sogn get mentioned. That's the way it works. Haha. **

**Okay, so I got my second tattoo on Tuesday and I adore it. It's purple and black and inspired by Matt…so of course he was forced to come with. Haha. **

**Last thing (I think), next chapter should be up before next weekend! **

**Oh! Just thought of something else…I'm thinking of starting a new story. Paul London/OC Whatcha think?**

**As always, review?**

**With love, Lina(: **


	14. Cabin Fever

**The beat was going strong. Play my favorite song. **

**And it's two bare feet on the dashboard. Young love in an old ford. Cheap shades and a tattoo, and a Yoo-hoo bottle on the floorboard.**

oooooOOOooooo

The party was in full swing by 6 on Friday night. I left his presents in the room I had claimed earlier, one which was wrapped blue and sliver. I stood at the bottom of the stairs in my baby blue summer dress, just watching everyone. I noticed Kimo coming with the camera, so I waved.

"Hey pretty girl, why don't you tell Matt something?"

I smiled, "Happy Birthday sexy. I love you, man."

oooooOOOooooo

"Everyone sit down. It's time to open presents!" I laughed at Jeff's serious voice.

"Why do I have to wear this thing," Matt asked while pulling at the string of the birthday crown on his head.

I smirked, "because I said so."

"I don't like your rules."

"I have presents."

"Let the rules begin."

Everyone gave him his stuff, CDs, gag gifts, shirts. Jeff painted him a picture of Lucas. When they got together to take a picture with it, I headed to the upstairs section of the BCR dome.

I got the puppy that looks just like Lucas, only light brown and the box with his second present in it. Going down the stairs I put him down, "go to Matt." I'd be shocked if he actually listened.

"Whose dog?"

Damn the dog actually went to the man. I guess after showing him his picture non-stop for the past 2 hours, paid off. "Yours."

"What?"

"It's a little brother for Lucas."

He nodded, "Well in that case, meet your mommy."

"I'm his mommy?"

"You got him. He's half yours and you get to name him."

I scratched his head, "Nathan?"

Matt smiled, "I like it. Lucas and Nathan."

"Oh! Here."

He looked at the box in my outstretched hand, "you got me something else?"

I nodded and he looked at me questionably, but took the box. I smirked when his eyes widened at the Pearl Jam tickets.

"Will you marry me?"

I laughed and put my hand on the back of his neck bringing his face to mine. I heard Jeff saying something about his party but I couldn't figure it out. I was all Matt. Matt's lips. Matt's hair. Matt's body pressed slightly against mine. We both pulled away breathlessly, "Happy birthday, Matt."

oooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

**September twenty-fifth. Smackdown Taping.**

**ooo—On Screen-ooo**

**"I'm so sorry Matt. I didn't mean to. How in the hell did our legs hit the ground at the same damn time? I really tried. I can't believe I…"**

**"Adriana."**

**"…fucked up so freaking bad. I want to take him out. Just so he'll leave us alone. Maybe I…"**

**"Rose."**

**"…should just join him so he'll leave you alone. So he'll leave Jeff alone. I could take it…" **

**The grown man sighed before kissing the rambling woman. **

**OooooOOOooooo**

**A shirtless Matt Hardy was leaning over Adriana Rose, whom was laying down on the couch. The door opened. **

**"Damn. What'd I miss?"**

**They quickly separated and Adriana screamed, "Nero!" The crowd erupted in applause as Jeff Hardy hugged Adriana Rose. Matt quickly threw a shirt on and gave his brother a man hug. **

**oooooOOOooooo**

**The first beats of EndEverAfter brought the crowd to their feet. Matt and Jeff Hardy along with Adriana Rose walked through the curtain towards the ring, where C.M. Punk, Drew McIntyre, and Layla El waited. The straightedge society along with Michelle McCool we're banned from ringside for this match. **

**Jeff and Punk were both lying on the outside of the ring, motionless. Layla and Adriana fought on the opposite side, while Drew and Matt fought on the inside. Suddenly a flash of red and black appeared, taking out Matt Hardy and giving Drew the chance to hit his finisher and get the pin. **

**oooOOOooo**

**"Who the hell was that?" **

**Matt shook his head at the question as he watched the blonde pace the locker room. **

**"She was hott." **

**Adriana crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man hanging upside down on the couch, "Jeffrey it is not the time. This is the second time she's gotten involved in a match. Sunday at Money In The Bank, she made Matt lose to Drew. This week she made us all lose." **

**The rainbow haired man flipped over so he was sitting straight up, "it was just a match. Not even a championship match, just a regular match. So no worries." **

**"I will take that whore out. Mark my words when I get my hands on her, she will never interfere in a match again." **

**ooo-Off Screen-ooo**

"Damn you're scary."

I laughed at Jeff's words, "I can be when I need to be." I took in our outfits. Matt and Jeff were both in jeans and no shirts. I had my jean shorts on with a zebra print belt that was undone along with my black lacy bra. They said have it like we were getting dressed. We had one match left until our last segment, ending the show.

"So what we doing next week?"

I smiled at Matt, "I was thinking we could go down to Oklahoma and spend some time at the lake and cabin. Invite whoever?"

Jeff nodded pulling his shirt on, "hell yeah."

Matt laughed, "im in."

"yay!"

**oooo-On Screen-ooo**

**The silence in the locker room was eerie. It was the same locker room that not even fifteen minutes ago was loud with anger. Three bodies were shown. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Adriana Rose had been laid out. The three people were on the floor of their locker room, not moving at all. Someone obviously wanted to get them out of the way. **

ooo-Cameron, North Carolina-ooo

I smiled as I handed Matt my duffel bag, so he could load it into the back of my jeep. It turned out, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and myself would be going to Oklahoma for the next week. Tenkiller Lake was about an hour away from where Sydney lived and she was currently out of school for some reason or another. To make it so I wasn't the only girl, she would be joining us.

oooooOOOooooo

I pulled up in front of Southside High School in Fort Smith, Arkansas. Today was Friday and Sydney's last day of school until next Monday. "Ya'll coming in or just waiting?"

"We'll wait."

I nodded and jumped out of the jeep. Yawning, I headed towards the band room. At least, unless they changed it, it was the band room. There was ten minutes left of school, so I walked in and perched myself on top of one of the tables in the second band room. I smiled as I looked around. This is where I spent most of my time during my three years here. I ran my hand over the sharpie that spelled out my name. It was the same, exact table from my senior year. I noticed the group of ten watching me from across the room. Band T.A.s. Oh how I loved being a T.A. How did I not see them when I walked in?

That's when he walked in. "!"

He turned to look at me, confusion clearly written on his face, "no one's called me that since…"

"Ruby."

"Exactly. Are you…you've changed."

I loved how he could tell it was me, "Yup. So have you. I heard you had a baby."

"About 2 years ago."

I gave him a hug when I got to him, "awe. I bet she's beautiful."

"She is. Looks just like Sarah. What are you doing here?"

"Picking up my sister."

He nodded, "she's in the other room. Practicing."

I shook my head, "she actually practices?"

"Yeah she does. She's nothing like how you were."

I put my hand on my heart, "I take offense to that. I practiced. Well, I practiced while I had music you gave me. Besides, I had a life."

"Wrestling. And now you're blowing up the TV screen."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Mr. Haver has your picture up in the hallway."

"He's still here? Wait, why?"

"He is and you are one of the few that have made it on TV. Except for that one guy on Beauty and the Geek back in your junior year."

"Wow."

ooooooOOOooooo

The next week was amazing. First we rented a huge cabin complete with two bedrooms with two full beds in each, a kitchen, a living room with a flat screen television and DVD player, and two bathrooms.

Saturday and Sunday we rented a party boat. We blared music on it while dancing in our bikinis, the boys drank, and we got huge tubes that drug us along. Sydney brought her camera and took tons of pictures. I love how she took candid ones of us at times. I think my favorite is from Saturday. I was wearing my lime green and black bikini and Matt had his black swim trunks on and we were dancing to _All Summer Long_. Shannon fell backwards out of the boat, and then claimed to have planned to do that. That boy is crazy.

We went to the indoor pool, a lot. We spent probably fifty dollars in the game room, apiece. Basketball was interesting. Sydney and Matt versus Jeff and me, while Shannon filmed and became the ref. My favorite part of the game was when Matt tried to pants Jeff so that they could a score. It didn't help that I couldn't quit laughing when I tried to block Matt.

Tennis was better, especially since we didn't play in pairs. I'm happy to say that I beat Sydney and Matt. I'm not too happy to say Jeff put me in the dust. I didn't play against Shannon. I felt like I was dying after two matches. At one point against Jeff I took my white tank top off, leaving me to play in my black booty shorts and matching sports bra.

Thursday afternoon was when I got the call. The call saying I would be playing Joan Jett in _The Runaways. _I had forgotten about auditioning for it while filming _Supernatural_, until they called me. The only thing is, will Vince let me off to do it? They film from December to the end of March. Either way, I need to get Jeff's electric guitar and learn all the songs. I haven't played guitar in probably five years, so my skills are extremely rusty.

**ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo**

**Chapter Thirteen Songs:  
Never Wanted Nothing More – Kenny Chesney  
Feel That Fire – Dierks Bentley (Congrats to TheSkylarBrand)**

**So any ideas to whom the new mystery girl is? **

**What happened to Adriana and the Hardy's on Smackdown? **

**Anyone wanna take a guess to where I got the Lucas and Nathan thing from? If you guess you'll get a small cameo in one of the chapters. **

**Review? With love, Lina (:**


	15. Watermelon

**My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. Now baby I believe this is real. So take a change and never look back. **

**This ring ain't something I plan to give you, then take back.**

oooooOOOooooo

ooo-October Twenty-Seventh. Smackdown Taping-ooo

-Off Screen-

I smiled at the people I passed on my way to catering. Tonight is by far one of my favorite special shows of the year. Smackdown, Halloween edition. Most of the divas have already started getting ready and are walking around in part of their costumes. I'm different, in case you haven't noticed. I prefer comfort to the job, so I'm walking around wearing a pair of Matt's gym shorts and a black sports bra.

I waved at Matt and Jeff as I passed by where they were sitting on my way to get a bottle of water.

"Whoa. Hi Matt." How did he get so close to me without me noticing?

"Hey gorgeous."

I quirked an eyebrow and started walking to their table.

"Hey Helms?"

I turned to look at Matt, "what the hell?" Why is he on one knee in front of me?

"Ruby Nichole Helms will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I smiled and looked at the red ring pop in his hand, "what flavor is it?"

His smile turned into a full grin and he answered in a singsong voice, "watermelon."

He got me. I shrugged, "okay." As soon as the ring was put on my finger, I stuck it in my mouth. He knows it's my favorite kind.

oooooOOOooooo

"I'll see you out there Mister Judge."

Matt grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss, "Can I get a sneak peek of your costume?"

I smirked and kissed him chastely, "Nope. Bye." I heard him huff as the door shut behind me.

For the next thirty minutes I prepared for the Diva's Halloween Costume Contest.

**ooo-On Screen-ooo**

**The sounds of Walk Idiot Walk by The Hives filled the arena as Smackdown's WWE divas strutted down the ramp towards the ring. The three male judges, John Morrison, Matt Hardy, and Cody Rhodes, were already in the ring and waiting as the girls filed in. **

**John Morrison held the microphone, "It's time of the Diva's Halloween Contest. The three of us lucky men get to decide the winner along with all of you. Time's a wasting, let's get to stripping." **

**Matt Hardy shook his head, "Uh John? They're already showing their outfits." **

**Morrison smirked, "fine then let them dance! Here is Melina!" **

**Melina danced and showed off her Halloween costume, which was a very revealing belly dancer. The purple, sparkly skirt and matching top barely covered her assets and the crowd showed their appreciation. **

"**Kelly Kelly!" The blonde bombshell pranced around in a tight nurse's outfit. The bottom of the dress ended on her upper thigh and the top was unbuttoned. The stethoscope was placed from her neck onto Cody Rhodes'. **

"**Maria!" The former playboy cover girl walked around the ring in a pair of daisy duke shorts and a bikini top with matching high heels. **

"**Michelle McCool!" To everyone's surprise, Layla and Michelle both stepped up and showed off their matching vampire costumes. They put their necklaces together and looked out into the crowd, "Best Friends!" **

**Matt Hardy shook his head as he took the mic from Morrison for his turn, "Ashley!" The punk smirked before stepping up and showing off her fairy costume. The tiny black bikini bottoms matching the corset perfectly. The whole thing was a mixture of black and deep purple. **

"**Adriana Rose!" The blonde pointed at Matt Hardy before stripping off her sparkly red cape. Once that was removed, her full outfit was shown. The short black leather skirt and white and black corset showed enough skin to get people going. She smirked when she saw Matt Hardy hadn't taken his eyes of her knee high boot-clad legs. **

"**And your winner is…Kelly Kelly!" **

ooo-October 31-ooo

"Happy birthday, Sydney!"

"Ruby! Happy birthday!"

We hugged then quickly left the guys in order to get ready. The Halloween/Birthday party starts in 3 hours.

I was dressing like a gothic fairy. Short teal dress, ripped up at the bottom and corset at the top. The straps were thick enough that they almost completely covered the scars.

Sydney dressed up like a vampire, only a little sluttier. Strapless, skintight black dress that fit her perfectly. I laughed when I saw the fangs and red contacts. She actually went and spent fifty dollars on a pair of fangs that fit over her teeth.

Today is Sydney's 18th birthday and my 26th. We've got people from WWE and our friends all here.

"Hey."

I turned around to see Justin Gabriel with a girl, "Hey Paul. Hi I'm Ruby."

"Right. This is Angel, my girlfriend."

"Damn. Your hotter then he let on." She raised an eyebrow.

Paul laughed, "Funny. Don't make me kill you."

I smirked, "Angel he talks about you in-between takes constantly. I swear if I didn't know ya'll were dating I'd think he was your stalker."

Paul's mouth fell open, "Ruby!"

"He'd be a bad stalker. He can never sneak up on anyone." I think I like Angel.

I took her arm, "Bye Paul. I've now taken your girl." This is the beginning of a between friendship.

oooooOOOooooo

"Matt stop! Your gonna mess up my makeup up stupid." Although I was fighting him, I couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

Twenty minutes later we finally got to leave. I straightened my dress out as we stepped from the car. I couldn't help but laugh about Matt's suit being all black. My dress was a dark, deep red. At least we matched the color scheme.

He held his hand out, "you ready?"

I took his hand and nodded.

ooooooOOOooooo

"Do you Amy take Adam Joseph Copeland as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Adam take Amy Christine Dumas as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped and cheered as they basically made out on the stage. I couldn't help but chuckle as they went at it.

November 11. Amy Dumas and Adam Copeland are officially married. Damn, I'm getting old.

**oooooOOOooooo**

**Chapter Fourteen Songs  
: I love rock-n-roll – Joan Jett.  
Summertime – Kenny Chesney (congrats to TheSkylarBrand && NellyLove)**

**Yay! Their back together.**

**Chapter Sixteen…You get to find out who the MYSTERY GIRL is. *cue dramatic music***

**Dear NellyLove, Lucas and Nathan are from One Tree Hill && are both very fine. ;-) Hope you like the Justin Gabriel boy-toy.**


	16. Nexus

I wonder what it feels like to find the one in this life. The one we all dream of. But dreams just aren't enough, so I'll be waiting for a real thing. I'll know it by the feeling.

These boots are made for walking and that's just what they'll do.

-Five Months Later-

**Time Flies. I've never believed that expression, at least before it happened. It's happened twice to me. The first time, was my senior year in high school. The second time, is now. **

**I didn't take the contract for **_**The Runaways**_**. I took one that came a couple days later…**_**The Dukes Of Hazard**_**. I know there's been like three remake-type-movies. This one was based completely on the original show. Hell, the original stars made cameos…well a couple of them did. I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say, so I'll leave it at this…the title…**_**The Dukes Of Hazard: The Next Generation.**_** Yupp, that's right. I'm Daisy Duke's daughter and you'll never guess who she married! LMAO**

**Georgia was fun and exciting but I honestly can say that I love North Carolina more then anything. I'm so glad to be done filming and to be home with my friends and family. But never fear…I have pictures! Haha. Actually, I'm including some in this. Well, three. **

**The first you'll see is of Jesse, Joseph, and Dixie Duke. (Jesse is the son of Luke Duke…can you figure out who he's named after?) Joseph and Dixie are named after Jesse's great great grandpa's niece and nephew. Is that too confusing? lol Joseph is Bo's son. Oh and yes, I am wearing the Daisy Duke shorts. **

**The second is of Dixie sliding across the General Lee. By the way, I adore this car. **

**The final is of the 'family'. It's of the people who play Luke, Bo, and Daisy along with Jesse, Joseph, and Dixie. **

**I had such an unbelievable fun time filming this movie. And in case you couldn't figure it out by the pictures, Johnny Knoxville is playing Jesse. Yeah I know he played Luke in the first Dukes movie. But, apparently they don't care. He is so funny and he's in half the pictures I've taken. Can you figure out who Joseph is played by? Take your guesses in your comments. When I first saw him, I didn't know who he was either! **

**Last thing (unless I remember something else) Wrestlemania is in a couple days! John Cena has an army to take on Nexus. And they have a SECRET WEAPON! Anyone else curious to what it is? John Morrison, John Cena, The Great Kahli, R-Truth, Edge, and Bret Hart. But who's the seventh? I can't wait! LOL**

**Abigail Richards. That girl has been tearing it up. Watching her demolish the women's division had made me like her. Hell, I might even consider being her friend that is if she hadn't attacked my ass before I left. I plan on confronting her as soon as possible to find out why he got involved in my business. I don't appreciate the way her and Drew McIntyre have been doing things on Smackdown and I will put a stop to it. **

**Okay, I've written enough bullshit. HAHA. It's 2am and wayyyy past my bedtime. I've gotta get up at 10, I think. It could be sooner though. **

**xoxo, Ruby Helms. (:**

I smiled and clicked 'post'. Saturday is Hall of Fame and I still don't have a dress. It's Thursday. If Matt finds out about it, he'll kill me. Oh well, I'll go tomorrow with Sydney since we'll both need dresses. Plus, I figure I can get Angel to tag along. That girl needs to get away from Paul. He'll drive her crazy. I crack myself up. Am I seriously talking to myself? Oh god, I am. I've been awake for way too long.

To: Twitter

Bedtime, kiddies! Tomorrow we shop. LOL

oooooOOOooooo

I threw the bags on the bed and fell back on it. It seems like I do this every time I shop. Sydney got a long red dress with spaghetti straps. Sad thing is that it makes her look 25 and not 18. I fell in love with my dress as soon as I laid eyes on it. It was white and strapless with a black, jeweled belt under the bust. It even had a slit on the right side going up to the thigh almost. I dyed my past shoulder length hair red. Sydney called it 'Lita Red'.

I put the stuff on the makeshift closet in the room when I heard the water shut off. I smiled to myself and went back to lounging on the bed. "Hey gorgeous."

Matt smirked from his position near the door as my eyes drifted down to his towel. "Like what you see?"

"Hmmm…I can't tell. After all, it is all hidden." I crawled my way to the edge of the bed and put my arms around his shoulders. "Okay I lied. I definitely like what I see."

He laughed quietly and then moved. I squealed when he landed on top of me on the bed. "Matt! You're getting me wet."

"That was kinda the point."

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. I wasn't expecting that one. He took it took his advantage and captured my lips in a kiss.

oooooOOOooooo

"Are you done yet?"

"Matt shut up! It takes time."

"You've been in there an hour. I gotta take a shower."

I smirked, "fine." I tightened my towel and walked out, "I was only in the shower for thirty minutes. I've been doing my hair and makeup."

"Uhm…you couldn't…uhm…do it out here?"

"I could. But what would the fun be in that?" I touched one of his curls and wrapped it around my finger, "can I straighten yours?"

His smile disappeared, "hell no." Then he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Damnit." I really thought a sex-distraction would get him to give in.

An hour later we were both ready and waiting on Sydney in the lobby. "Will you please delete it?"

I shook my head at Matt, "Nope. I find you sexy in that towel." We've been having the same conversation for thirty minutes. Ever since I took the picture of him coming out of the bathroom in the towel. I've already taken a lot of pictures. Just like a lot of the divas, I brought my camera and I'm taking pictures with my friends. Tonight is like WWE's prom.

"Cody Rhodes hit on me."

I turned around at the voice and busted up laughing, "does he know your 18?"

She shook her head, "he thought I was a new diva."

"Now that's priceless."

oooooOOOooooo

**-Beginning of Wrestlemania. OnScreen-**

"**What are you doing here?"**

**The hooded person turned around, "supporting Team Cena. What's your excuse?" **

**The crowd knew the voice, if only they could see the face. "Don't get defensive. I'm worried about you, doll."**

"**Gabriel. Don't worry about me. You didn't before. You never do with Barrett and the others are around."**

**The female turned to leave but the South African native grabbed her arm bringing her to face him again, "You know I care about you. Showing weakness is against the rules. They'd kill me."**

"**Well then you should probably run along so no one sees you, huh?"**

"**They'd hurt you. Do you get that?"**

"**I've been hurt before. I'll probably get hurt again. It's part of this business. Now, go away."**

**With that the mystery woman walked away, leaving Justin with a look of defeat. **

**oooooOOOooooo**

**John Cena was the final of his team to enter the ring. The six WWE superstars faced the seven Nexus members. With the point of his finger, John looked at the stage and smirked. The chorus of She's Country by Jason Aldean started up and a figure walked out. **

**Once the purple and green lights faded out leaving the bright stage lights the confusion was settled. **

**Walking down to the ring in a pair of teal booty shorts and a cut up Hardy Show tee shirt was Adriana Rose. **

"**Adriana is introducing the seventh member."**

**King shook his head, "I don't think so. It looks as if the girl IS the seventh member."**

"**She'd be crazy. Nexus has taken out guys twice her size." **

**The once blonde took her hat off and showed off her new fiery red locks. **

**oooooOOOooooo**

**The match had progressed. Every man had been in at least once. It looked as if the Superstars were getting the upper hand when Darren Young tagged in Justin Gabriel. The bout continued for a little while, until John Cena smiled and pointed at the bouncing Adriana, "You want her?" **

**With the crowd's approval, the woman was let loose. She kept control until she went to the top rope. Justin Gabriel grabbed her once injured ankle and pulled her down to the mat. He laughed when he looked at her laying motionlessly on the canvas. **

**He walked over to her when she did the unthinkable. She swept his legs out from under him and as he started to get up, gave him a hard dropkick. She kept the offensive moves going until she noticed it was getting to be hard for him to stand up. With one quick motion she had him in the landing into the perfect Twist of Fate. She pulled her shirt off and threw it out to the crowd, showing her bra top, which matched precisely with the shorts. **

**Kicking him once more, she tagged in John Morrison, whom after nailing his finisher ended the match. **

**ooooooOOOooooo**

Alright, so first off this ISN'T beta-read. My sister and I decided to work on our stories and then I got this done and went to post it.

Bright side, I've already gotten 17 started up. Woohoo.

Chapter Fifteen Songs:

Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

A little more Country Then that- Easton Corbin (Congrats to TheSkylarBrand who texted me 2 days after reading this telling me the song.)

Can anyone guess who Abigail Richard's father is? And yes…that's the big mystery girl.

What about Adriana taking on Nexus? Haha.

Review? With love, Lina(:


	17. Myrtle Beach

My words might not be magic. But they'll cut straight to the truth. So, if you need a lover or a friend. Baby, I'm in.

Why can't you just love me back?

**oooooOOOooooo**

I threw my duffel bag across the locker room in frustration.

"What's your problem?" I didn't even notice Matt in the room. He was lounging on the couch, already dressed in a muscle top and tight jeans with his phone in his hand. Damn, he looks fuckable.

"Have you read the script?"

He nodded slowly, "what about it?"

"I don't like it! It's like their making me be Lita. I hate when they do that."

He got up and put his arms around me, "It's fine, darlin'. We'll make it better then when we did it with Amy."

I looked down. I couldn't look at him. I hate this. I seriously hate this. I've been with him for seven months and now their going to fuck it up.

Jeff picked that moment to bust up in the room, officially ending the awkward silence that had fallen over us. "They talk to you about the CD?"

I smiled at his excitement, "Yeah. You in?"

"Hell yes." I can't believe the WWE is releasing a CD of the stars singing talents. It's even more shocking that I was asked to be on it. As of my meeting with Stephanie it was John Cena, Jeff, Jillian, Maria, Mickie, and myself along with whomever else they decide. I'm stuck between two songs**: Swingin'** by John Anderson and **Monster** by Lady Gaga.

I threw a look at Matt when I saw my outfit they picked out. He just shook his head. He sucks. With a sigh, I grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom to change.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting in a chair watching as Matt and Jeff took pictures for their seventh title reign. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched. I felt like Lita threw up on me. Apparently, from now on, Costume is giving me my outfits.

I feel disgusted. I don't want to be the new Lita of the new Team Extreme. My first outfit wasn't as bad as it could have been. The daisy duke jean shorts don't bother me, since I wear them all the time at home and stuff. I just don't understand the whole matching black bra with neon green fishnet top over it. The knee-high boots complete my hooker look. I knew dying my hair would be a bad idea.

I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my leg. Matt. "Hey."

"You don't look happy."

"I'm not happy. I don't want to be like her."

He smiled slightly before kissing the top of my head when the cameraman hollered at it was my turn.

The Hardy' might be the tag champs but I'm the women's champion, again. We own two of the four titles on Smackdown. If only we could get the Intercontinental and World Heavyweight championships.

-Smackdown Taping.-

I walked out of the bathroom in the tight ass, white Daisy Duke shorts and red bra. "You seem pissed."

I threw my body down onto the couch next to Jeff, "I hate this new image they've given me. I don't wanna be Amy."

"I know you don't. Just think from their point of view. With the New Team Extreme, ratings will go up again. You'll get more fights with the guys, which I know you want. Fans want this."

I sighed, "Your right. I just…I'm…Nevermind."

"You're worried that Matt'll think your becoming just like her."

I smiled a little, "Yeah. I don't wanna ruin our relationship, ya know?"

"You were secretly together for nearly seven years. I think you're safe."

"Bite me."

**-On Screen-**

**Heath Slater pushed Adriana up against a wall; the Nexus were surrounding them. The women's champion glared as the seven men smirked. **

"**You think what you did Sunday was acceptable? You're wrong. If it wasn't for Justin here, you'd be carried out on a stretcher by now."**

"**What do you want? Besides the obvious reason of to touch me." **

"**Tell the Hardy's to give us a title match or you're gone." **

"**ohhh…scary." **

**The blonde released her enough to slam her back into the wall. He smirked once more as she cringed, "Watch your mouth and maybe we'll let them walk out after we take their titles." **

**The men left as Adriana slid down the wall, holding the back of her head. "Are you okay?" Her head, jerked up as the words came out.**

"**What do you think, Justin?"**

"**I'm sorry. I wanted to do this a different way. I don't want you to get hurt."**

"**Go to hell, Gabriel." **

**The man opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Shaking his head, he walked away. **

-Off Screen-

I walked back to the locker room, rubbing my head. The asshole actually hit my head pretty hard. Of course, Vince is gonna have his ass for hitting me against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled at Matt, "yes, baby."

"He was not supposed to do that shit."

"Matt. It's cool. Yeah, he went off script, but then Paul did too. So it looks like it was all planned…I hope."

"Your head hurts." It wasn't a question. He knew I was hurting.

"I'm cool. Let's go home."

"Okay, love."

oooooOOOooooo

I smiled as I watched everyone swim around. "You bastard!" I looked over to where Shannon had obviously just tackled Matt into the chilly water. The 'bastard' comment would've been mean if he wouldn't have been laughing.

To: Twitter  
**Spur of the moment: Myrtle Beach, South Carolina (:**

I pulled my oversized black sunglasses over my eyes and laid back down before sliding my phone open once again.

To: Twitter  
**Fact: I prefer to have an actual tan instead of the artificial Jersey Shore tan ;-)**

"What the hell're you doing Helms?"

I rolled my eyes at Shannon's voice, "tanning. What does it look like?"

"It looks like your ain't having no fun."

I smirked, even though the cold water from his hair and chest was dripping on me, "that's a double negative, jackass." I screeched when he picked me up. "Shannon. Put me down. Don't you dare throw me into that water, Moore."

He grabbed the glasses off my eyes and put them on his own, "too late." Then I was being thrown into a body. I felt arms around me for a second before we both went into the water.

I came back up to catch my breath only to got back under and have lips on mine. It's a good thing I know whose lips they were, or Shannon would be a dead midget. It's funny when he stands next to the guys, but it's hilarious when he's next to me. Since he's only 5'8 and I'm currently at 6'2 without heels. Why the hell am I thinking about Shannon Moore when my sexy boyfriend is kissing me?

We both came above the water and I heard the yells and stuff from the group. For some reason we were the only two in the water. Kind of reminds me of "Jaws".

He kissed me chastely before looking in my eyes. We just stared at each other before he finally broke the silence, "I love you."

Oh. My. God.

**OoooooOOOoooooo**

Chapter Sixteen Songs:  
Gotta Be Somebody-Nickleback(congrats to NellyLove)  
These Boots Are Made For Walking-Jessica Simpson(congrats to NellyLove)

**So, my lovely beta told me after she read the last chapter that it was confusing to her. So, I reread it and I agree. I was hoping for a different approach on it. But it came out sounding different then it did in my head. Make sense? **

**Anyways…I'm soon (soon meaning at least 2 days) posting chapter 4 of Cross The Line. And starting a NEW story for Twilight. Paul's been in my mind lately, so I gotta do what I gotta do. LOL. **


	18. Oh Hell No

**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm.**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand. Everybody, come take my hand.**

I'm a bitch. I couldn't say it back. Why was it so hard for me to say those three words? It's not that I don't. I do, right? Of course, I do. I'm such an idiot. I haven't had the courage to speak to him in three days.

I smiled a little at the divas when I walked in. I can't face Matt. "Isn't this a surprise?"

I cocked my head and my eyebrows rose as I looked at Michelle, waiting for the rest of her sentence. "I figured you'd stay in Hardy's room. Ya know, easy access."

I glared, "Nah. I figured since you decided to grace everyone will your skanky presence instead of fucking Mark. I should too." We glared at each other for a few moments before Barbie drug me away. "Why the hell did you do that Babs?"

"Cause I don't want to see you suspended. I already lost Taryn."

I nodded. Taryn recently got suspended indefinitely due to a fight with Drew, which led her to being arrested. Vince doesn't really approve of diva's getting arrested. Hell, he fired Shane because he got arrested. Unless the people are super moneymakers, Vincent Kennedy MacMahon doesn't give a damn about them. Hell, he even fired Shannon! Frankly, I think WWE is losing money and trying to get rid of some people in order to pay the already overpaid main eventers.

I can't get over Matt. Damnit. Sure he said it before. He said it when I dumped him. Hell, I've said it before…after he called me a slut. We seriously only say it when we fight. What's up with that? I can't let go. I can't forget about the wreck. I can't forget about the injury before the wreck.

_xxxxx-FlashBack-xxxxx_

_I smiled as I listened to Eminem's new song. As soon as the light turned green, I started turning my mustang. Not even halfway through it, I saw the semi. I barely had time to stop. I slammed on the brakes right before I felt the impact. Then the airbags went off. I felt the tears pouring from my eyes. I felt the pain. I tried to open my door and when it wouldn't, I cried harder. "You need to stay in the car. You're hurt."_

"_Get this damn door open. Get me out!"_

"_The ambulance will be here soon. Just stay calm." Calm? Stay calm? My car is destroyed! My shirt is covered in blood. My car. Matt's gonna kill me. Matt. I need to call Matt. I fumbled around for the phone that was previously resting in the seat. I hissed in pain as I grasped it. I hit the number two and waited as it rang. "Hey Princesa."_

"_Matt?" _

"_Oh god. What's wrong? Are you okay?" _

"_The car. I didn't get him coming. I'm so sorry." _

"_Hey. Take a deep breath. Where are you?" _

"_Nixon."_

"_Okay. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."_

"_I'll be in the hospital."_

"_Okay. I'll see you there." I don't know how he understood anything I said. He wasn't there when I woke up. Shannon was. Matt had to work. Shannon didn't. He was there when they took me in. I caught a glimpse of his curly hair as they rushed me back. They knocked me out to do the surgery. The windshield. It was supposed to be shatterproof. It wasn't. They said most of it went in my shoulder and chest. The opposite shoulder I had just recently had surgery on. They said the engine was almost in the front seat. The truck driver said he had just gone through the stoplight when I randomly pulled out in front of him. The police said it was my fault. They never took my statement. I lost it. I never got to tell Matt. Matt was going to have a son. I was finally going to become a mother. I think off what would have been, everyday. It was my fault. I should of looked more carefully. I should've waited to make sure nothing was under the other side of the hill. I should have been more careful. _

xxxxx-Present Day-xxxxx

"Hey."

I smiled at the blonde diva as she sat next to me, "Hey Ashers."

"You probably need to change since your up in fifteen." I nodded and stood up, still a little in my thoughts. I snapped my head in her direction when I heard the gasp. Then I realized why she gasped. I forgot she didn't know about the wreck. Very few did. "What happened?"

I looked down and started pulling my wrestling gear on, "Got into a wreck two weeks after surgery."

She sat there for a long time in silence. "Damn girl."

I shook my head and grabbed my belt before walking out.

**oooooo-On Screen-ooooo**

**Adriana stepped out of the ring and watched the seven on two-tag team match. She warned the guys earlier not to accept the challenge, only to be told to drop it and that they would handle it. She cheered on the Hardy's but it was no use. The Nexus we're a force not to be reckoned with. **

She cringed as Matt Hardy flew out of the ring, courtesy of Michael Tarver. When a few members headed in their direction, she quickly blocked their path. Justin threw her a look from the inside of the ring. Skip tried to go past her as Justin went for a quick roll up inside the ring. Adriana's slap hit just as Jeff Hardy kicked out. Without a second glance, Skip had knocked the girl to the ground. As Justin Gabriel prevented Hardy from escaping to the outside, the rest of Nexus took care of Adriana and Matt.

**Gabriel faltered as a scream of pain shot through the arena. With the distraction, Jeff Hardy quickly rolled him up for the quick pin. Just like that the bell rang and music blared. No time for celebration as Jeff slid out of the ring, watching Nexus with close eyes as he checked out his family.**

oooooo-Off Screen-ooooo

"What's wrong Ruby?"

I held my arm close to my body, "my wrist. My fucking wrist!" I saw Matt twitch from his position on the floor. He couldn't break kayfabe. He wouldn't check on me. He could hear everything Jeff and I said. The fans close by could. He gently took it in his rough hands and applied a little pressure. "Ow you dickhead!"

"Disaster, I think it's broken."

Fuck. Me.

**oooooOOOooooo**

**Yeah, so this one it short && un-beta read. But, I wanted to get it out for ya'll. **

**Thanks for all the people who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted. **

**Songs from Chapter 17 are:**

**I'm In - Keith Urban (congrats to SBMFanatic)**

**All over you – The Spill Canvas. **

**A'rite. So yeah. The next chapter will be up before the weekend is over. This chapter, basically led into it. **

**Ruby gets to meet someone NEW in the next one. **

**Review?**

**With love, Lina (:**


	19. Lime Green

**Down the street, I'm the girl next door.**

**You love fun-dip and cherry coke. I like the way you laugh when I tell a joke.**

**oooooOOOooooo**

"I'm sorry to say it's broken." Shit. "You'll be out for 8 weeks." I sighed. Can anything else go wrong in my life? After getting my neon green cast, I headed to the hotel.

I saw Paul and Stu waiting in the lobby. I nodded as continued to walk until they came over. "Whats up fellas?"

"Did we do that?" I smiled a little at Stu's british accent.

"Maybe."

"How long are you out?"

"8 weeks. It's cool though."

"No it's not. We didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Aw, Wade Barrett is a softie.

"I know you didn't. It was an accident. And since my pain pills want me to sleep, I'm gonna go to bed. Ya'll should do the same. Kay?" I didn't hear their responses. Already consumed in my thoughts. My flight leaves for Cameron at noon. I'm not mad about being hurt. I'm just royally pissed that I had to give up my title. I love that title.

**oooooOOOooooo**

It's been a week. As much as I love my job, it's good to get a couple weeks to rest and relax. Plus, I miss Shannon since he's been released.

Everyone is getting released. Shane. Shannon. Maria. Jeff is even thinking about quitting. WWE is going down hill. Vince MacMahon is basically screwing himself over.

"Ohhh Shannnnnnnnnnon." I waved at Shane and Chad who were both lounging near Shane's station.

"What do you want, woman?" I'll never admit it, but he looked hott. Normally a guy doesn't look that good in baggy jeans with chains and a tight t-shirt, but it was working for Shan. The white GCI shirt looked really good and I love how young the bandana and backwards baseball hat makes him look.

I smirked, "Well, I wanted to know if you needed some help right now, but since you're looking so good. Let's go to your office."

I heard Shane and Chad both cough out laughs, so I looked over at them. I instantly realized my mistake when I felt hands grab my waist and pull me down. I cracked up when I landed on top of my best friend, whom landed on the checkered floor of the shop. "Why go to the office? I'll take you right here and now."

I smirked and moved so I was straddling him. I can take it even farther. I wonder how long until he cracks? I grabbed my shirt and whipped it off throwing it at Shane's head. I heard their chuckles as I leaned down and put my hands on his shoulders, successfully pinning him down. "Do ya give?"

He laughed lowly, "ya know that a costumer could walk in at any moment?"

"Then, I'm guessing they'd get a really good show."

"Hey guys what's…oh. Uh, I'll…uh…bye." I turned at the voice to see a girl with short brown hair walking out the door. Shannon got up as quick as he could and ran out the door. I shrugged and went over to Shane to grab my shirt. I wonder…

"Can you do me?"

Instead of Shane's voice, I got Shannon's, "Damn. First you go to me…now my right hand man."

I glared and cocked my head to the side, "I know what you do with that hand. Shane has a little more class then that." I then saw the girl next to him. Wow, she seems really uncomfortable. "Hi. I'm Ruby."

"Abby."

"It's nice to meet you." I turned around to face Shane, "So can you do me?"

"Depends on what you want and when my next appointment is?" I noticed Abby start to turn towards the counter. What the hell?

"You're free til 5."

"You planned this?"

"Don't I always."

By 4:30 I had a new tattoo. 'Helms' now adorned my right hipbone.

**oooooOOOooooo**

The next couple weeks, I worked in at GCI. They opened at 10 and I usually came in around 11 or opened up for Shannon. Then about 3:45, Abby would come in and I'd help her learn everything she needs to know. Hell, the rate we're going she could replace Shannon if she had to.

"Hey Rubs."

"What's happenin' Abs."

"Homework. Rumors. Drama. Hey! You got your cast off."

"Yup. Earlier today. Guess this means I can finally get back in the ring."

"The ring?"

"I'm a diva."

"Do you mean like those skanky half naked girls in the WWE?"

"Not all of us are skanky."

"That's how you know Shannon!"

"Mhm…well part of the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. My brother is Shane Helms. So, I've technically known the core group almost my entire life. They got me into wrestling."

"But it's fake. How the hell could you get hurt?"

"Just cause it's planned doesn't mean all the action is fake. I take hits. I go through tables. It's a real fight…most of the time." I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. I knew she didn't like the WWE, but I had no clue that the hatred went this far. I know she's in MMA, I respect the fighters, but I couldn't watch it. I always get bored when the guys put it on. "Ya know, I could always take you to a show one night if you wanted."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Anytime."

Shannon walked in and I noticed her eyes completely lose focus and shift over to him. Oh I know that look. I give that look. Oh she wants to jump his bones!

To: Twitter

The cast is off. Can you guess what that means?

To: Matt Hardy

What time will you be home?

From: Matt Hardy

In 3 hrs. Gettin on plane now

To: Matt Hardy

Okay. See you then. ily

His name popped up on the screen. Incoming call. I hit the green button slowly. "Hi Matt."

"Do you mean it?"

**oooooOOOooooo**

Okie dokie…so yeah. This is unbeta read…also. I'm basically writing them and as soon as they get written, I post them. Besides, I think my lovely beta should concentrate on her school work.

**Speaking of, my first day of college was today…I don't wanna do my homework yet. LOL**

**Anyways…Chapter 18 songs:**

**Cooler Than Me – Mike Posner (Congrats to SBMFanatic && ElsieLouise)**

**I'm Not Afraid – Eminem (Congrats to TheSkylarBrand)**

**So, review. With love.**


	20. Resigning

**I love sleepin' in on Saturdays. And I love college football games. I love not actin' my age and good barbeque.**

**1, 2,3 think I got you pinned. Don't tap out, fight until the end. Ring that bell and we gonna start over again.**

**oooooOOOooooo**

I smiled as I removed myself from Matt's arms. Wrapping the dark blue sheet around my body, I walked towards the bathroom. Last night, I didn't get much of anything done…besides Matt. That is definitely making one of my top ten sex experiences.

**xxx-Flash Back-xxx**

_I sat on the couch with my legs under me, silver laptop in my lap. Thirty minutes ago, I started a letter to Sydney…now I was finishing it up. I don't even think I got to the point of why I was writing it. Oh well. _

_I was still waiting on Matt to get home. He called me earlier and said the flight was delayed, so he'd be later. So far, he was two hours later then he was supposed to be. As much as I wanted to, I don't think I'll be able to stay up and wait on him. Hell, an hour ago I changed into my pajamas. Well, short shorts and a tank top doesn't really count that much as pajamas since I wear that most of the time. _

_I had just shut the all the lights off and put my computer on the fireplace. I didn't want to go put it up, besides it's not like Lucas will destroy it. Hell, that puppy is more behaved then most kids now days. That's when I heard it. The jiggling of the doorknob. _

_I smiled as Lucas darted towards the door. Nathan preferred to stay with me. That's what I find entertaining; Lucas goes with his daddy while Nathan stays with mommy. _

_I heard him drop his shit by the door and his voice as he talked to Lucas. I smiled when he came into view, "Hey."_

"_Hi darlin'." _

_After the first kiss, I couldn't help but giggle, "Seems like you missed me."_

"_Princesa, you have no idea. Eight weeks is way too long. I wish I could've came home though."_

_I rolled my eyes before grabbing his neck and pulling him down to me. This one lasted a lot longer then the first and by the time we pulled away, I was breathless. "I love you." He kissed me and picked up as he started walking. I couldn't of been happier when we finally made it to the bed. _

"_Say it again."_

_I smiled and kissed him, "I love you, Matt." That's all it took. Some how those three little words unleashed the monster._

**xxx-Present-xxx**

I wrapped a fluffy red towel around my body. I didn't really achieve much in the shower, besides the fact I just turned myself on again. "Maybe we can float on top my waterbed. You close your eyes as I improv between yo legs." I'm not ever sure how that song came into my head, yet here I was singing it as I changed into some jeans and a UNC tank.

"Oh shit."

My head whipped in Matt's direction. "What's up?" He stared at me for a second before hitting himself on the forehead. oookay?

"I forgot it."

I raised an eyebrow, "forgot what?"

"A condom."

Well, fuck.

ooo-Two Months Later-ooo

I landed on the couch with a thud. "Problems?"

I glared at the smirking Sydney; "I'm in a bikini contest tonight." The smirk instantly left, only to be replaced with the sounds of laughter. Some sister she is. I rolled my eyes and grabbed shit out of my duffel bag before going into the bathroom. Vince MacMahon sucks ass. Obviously I'm no longer the face of the Diva's Division. Helllllo? He wouldn't have forced me into this shit. He would of let me do backstage shit or something, but no. Ruby Helms now struts around the damn ring in a sparkly gold bikini.

For the past two months, I've gotten to do nothing besides being eye-candy. I hate this. I never wanted to be eye-candy. That's the only reason I signed with WWE, they said I'd never have to do this shit.

**oooooOOOooooo**

It's been a month. Today is August 29th. Today is the day I go in sign a new contract. Basically, because my five-year contract is officially up. It's a good thing; I made my decision already. Up until about a week ago, today didn't cross my mind, the contract didn't even cross my mind.

I quickly got dressed in my jeans and pale green cami. After straightening my hair and doing my make up, I grabbed my checkered pink shirt and buttoned a couple of the buttons before putting my converse on.

OoooooOOOooooo

"Hey Steph. Vince."

"Good morning." We all settled down and they looked at me.

Taking a deep breath I spoke, "I'm not resigning."

Stephanie smiled, which surprised me, "From a business view, I'm upset about that. But, as your friend, I'm glad your not." Both her father and I looked at her in confusion. "I wouldn't want you to go through everything while you're on the road. Plus, if you had to…I'm pretty sure you'd kill at least two people."

I smiled at her once I realized she wasn't completely pissed off at me for this. Then I looked at Vince, who held his regular calm mask. "You'll always have a job here."

"I was actually wondering about something…"

**oooooOOOooooo**

**So, in the next chapter, you figured out exactly what Ruby is planning.**

**I lovelovelove college life. My facebook has some pictures (like 3 at the time being) of it.**

**I thought it had been longer since I wrote, but shockingly it was only a week. Hmm…**

**Oh! I have chapters up til 25 planned. So, every free moment I get, I'll be writing. **

**I'm getting my laptop sometime within this week, so it'll be a lot more often ()**

**Uhmm..Yeah. So review. **

**Chapter nineteen songs:**

**Cherry Bomb- The Runaways. **

**Summergirls – LFO. **

**If you gave me a song and I didn't put you on it. Tell me. I forgot if anyone did. So, yeah.**

**Love, Lina.**


	21. Daddy Matt?

All my life, I've tried to make everbody happy. While I just hurt and hide. Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide.

**oooOOOooo**

"I love you, you know that right?" I looked at my boyfriend with a raised eyebrow as he buttoned his shirt up.

"Yeah. I Know that. I love you too, Matt." I shrugged what he said off and finished getting ready. Tonight was Abby's eighteenth birthday. Matt's been acting weird all week. It's like he's expecting something to happen. Oh well, I can't let it bother me. Besides it can't be that big or he would've told me by now.

**oooOOOooo**

I smiled as Abby opened her final few presents. I kept her mom's letter from her all night. As she talked to Shannon, it seems as if she actually forgot about reading it. I looked around as everyone hung out. It was formal, which was on the invitations I handed out to her friends. She had her school friends along with our family and hers. I zoned her out as she started to read it outloud.

"Matthew Moore Hardy." After those words, it was silent. No way.

"What?" I didn't mean for my tone to come out as sharp as it did and I noticed her flinch. This is kind of fucked up. Screw kind of…it's totally fucked up.

**oooOOOooo**  
- 5 months later-

I screamed in frustration, "this is ridiculous! I'm a cow!"

I glared at my sister as I heard her laughter. "I'm sorry. But you're not a cow. Tonight's gonna be amazing."

"That's easy for you to fucking say! You look good. You're not falling out of your damn dress."

"Ruby. Will you relax. Matt'll be here in like twenty minutes. You need to get dressed." I rolled my eyes but adjusted the stupid dress until it suited me the best it would.

For once, I couldn't wait for the Hall of Fame Ceremony to be over with.

**oooOOOooo**

11am. My WrestleMania day has officially begun. I have until 2pm to get to the salon. I'm taking my now past shoulder length hair back to it's original black. The only downside to that one is Shane and I will actually look a lot like brother and sister.

I smiled to myself as I changed into the jeans and babydoll top. I look better then I thought I would. The straightened black hair contrasted with the baby blue top. I smirked as I hooked the Hardy Pendant into place. 6pm. The show officially starts in two hours. I grabbed my leather jacket before walking out of the room and towards the hotel lobby. Time to get to the arena.

To: Twitter  
**Tonights gonna be a good night. (:**

I got there just I time to catch a script, meaning I won't have to hunt one down at least.

To: Twitter  
**Make sure to tune into Wrestlemania. There are some definant surprises in store. **

Once Sydney and Nero walked into Matt's locker room. I grabbed her, pulling her down on the couch next to me.

To: Twitpic  
**Sitting in Matt's locker room. Don't we look joyful. Haha**

**oooOOOooo**

"So two months ago we put out the challege."

Layla interupted Michelle McCool, "And everyone is too scared to accept it. Although, I can't blame them Michelle. I wouldn't wanna fight us either."

"I know Layla! None of those girls back there can compete with us in looks or with talent."

They were interupted when Nickelback busted through the speakers. "Ladies. Ladies Ladies." The crowd screamed in satisfaction when Adriana Rose appeared on the stage. "I've learned something from the last couple of months. Ya'll are both a lot of talk with very little action."

"Your going to try to fight us…" Michelle's voice was soon joined by Layla's, "Real Talk!"

Layla continued, "You're fat. You are nothing compared to us. You're not even on Smackdown anymore. We'd end you in a heartbeat."

Adriana smirked, "news flash…I'm pregnant. You stupid whore. I'm also not who your against. I have someone completely different in mind. Someone who've I've trained. Someone who has been trained by BOTH of the Hardy's. Someone whos been trained by Michael Hayes. Someone who has Melina as a tag team partner." Adriana then turned and pointed to the titaron. Suddenly a new Nickelback song came on and a girl dressed in wrestling gear stepped out. Smirking, Adriana spoke, "This is Sydney. And Sydney won't hold back."

Adriana stayed ringside as Melina and Sydney took on Lay-Cool. Cheering when her friends did good and booing with they were overtook.

In the end, Melina got the pin. Sydney just started her WWE career with a win at WrestleMania.

**oooOOOooo**

I smiled through the pain as I finally made it to the locker room. The pains started when I had first went out on stage and they had just been getting worse. I think I'm in labor…or at least the first stages of it. I don't want to have this baby on WrestleMania night. I watched Matt as he taped up his wrists.

To: Twitpic  
**Matt getting ready for his match. Catch it!**

"You ready?"

He nodded and sat down next to me. "Yeah." He touched my stomach, "How about you baby. Are you ready for daddy to kick some ass?"

"Language, Matthew."

"It's not like she knows what I'm saying."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh along with him, "I told you it's not a girl. You Hardy's aren't capable of producing chicks." He rolled his eyes playfully but didn't rebute. I winced as another pain shot through.

"You okay?" shit. I didn't want him to catch it.

"Yeah, baby. Now go out there and win. I wanna see a belt around her waist when you walk back in."

He smirked, "Anything for you, darlin'." With a quick kiss he was out the door.

**oooOOOooo**

I winced as another pain hit me. This time it was way worse then the others. I quickly dailed Sydney who was supposed to be in catering with everyone.

"Hello?"

"I love you."

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm…either I just pissed myself or my water broke."

"Your supposed to have contractions first!"

"Uhm."

"You did, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Her voice was doubled when she walked through the door. "Lets go."

oooOOOooo

"I don't want this baby yet."

Sydney smiled slightly, "and why not?"

"Cause Matt ain't here," I touched my stomach, "you hear that? Your daddy ain't here so you can't come yet."

The only response I got was another pain. Damnit. I don't like this, at all. This is all wrong. I'm not supposed to have the baby yet. I have another two weeks. It wasn't supposed to happen on WrestleMania night. Tonight was supposed to be about Sydney and Matt. Sydney who debuted, she should be partying not with me in a hospital. Matt's in a match. He's winning his first World Heavyweight Championship. We were supposed to celebrate that. Not this. This baby needs to stay in.

**oooooOOOooooo**

**So, it's complete! Sydney's a wrestler. Matt's the champion. And he's a father…to an eighteen year old girl!**

**Chapter 20 songs:  
- Love your love the most by Eric Church  
- Birthday Sex by Jerimah.**

**So there's, only one song for this chapter. Lately no ones been guessing. **

**Review? **

**Love, Lina. **


	22. Let's Make It Legal!

**We're gonna live like it's the end of the world. **

**Back in the days when we were young and everything was like a loaded gun. **

**ooo-Chapter Twenty-Two-ooo**

"Hello, amigos." I rolled my eyes as Matt carried on filming for his YouTube. After a few minutes of bantering he flopped down next to me, "Let's meet the newest addition of the Hardy family, shall we?"

I smiled and raised my 2 week old baby up, "Everyone this is Edward Brandon Nero Hardy."

Matt smirked, "and this little guy is fucking amazing."

"Matthew, language."

"He doesn't understand it, babe."

"He will at some point and I don't want his first word to be 'fuck', understood?"

"He'll say 'fuck' if I want him to."

I glared the looked at the camera, "you'll edit this out, right?"

"Sure." By the tone of his voice I knew the video would be staying intact. Stupid. I started zoning out as he turned the camera off and took our son from my arms.

-flashback-

"I don't want this to happen. It can't. It's too soon."

"Actually isn't it a day or two late?"

"Shut the fuck up, Sydney!" I zoned her out as she started talking about how Matt wouldn't care. I know she's right on some level but right now I didn't care. I wanted this baby to come later. And I usually get what I want.

"Alright miss Helms, it seems as if you're ready to start pushing and to become a mother."

I froze. No. Not yet, I ain't. This can't happen to Matt's here. I refuse to let it happen. The pain was getting worse.

The next one actually brought me to tears.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I'm late baby."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"You are such a fucking ass."

"I know."

"You did this to me."

I saw his smirk, "I know."

-ooo-

"Babygirl?"

I shook my head, "Sorry. What'd you say?"

He smiled slightly, "legend said he'd watch Edward for us tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause tonight baby, I wanna take you out."

"Umm, okay?" I know I formed it as more a question, but it had me confused. I'm not entirely sure why we're going out tonight. Oh well. "So, what do I need to wear?"

"Baby, wear anything you want."

"I hate when you say that. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Fine. Wear a dress."

"What kind?"

He growled in frustration, "not fancy, kay?"

I giggled and nodded.

oooOOOooo

Five hours later, I was looking in the mirror as I dried my hair.

Everything's changed. I used to be different. Looking at myself in the black lacy boy shorts and strapless bra, I can see the difference. I'm no longer ashamed of my scars. I've learned to embrace them. They make me who I am. I straightened my hair and fixed it, so it flipped outwards. For the first time in two weeks, I put actual make-up on my face. I kept it light and natural, the way I wore it before I became a WWE Diva. Nails painted a deep, shiny purple, I slipped my baby blue dress on.

I fell in love with this style of dress when I first started showing. It was tight on my boobs with thin straps holding it up and then it was loose and flowed away from my body, stopping right above my knee. "Baby, are you ready?"

I fixed my lip gloss and slipped my sliver, strappy heels on before walking down the stairs. "I'm ready."

He smiled at me as I walked towards him. "you look beautiful."

"You too, Mattie." Truthfully, he always looks great. Tonight he wore the tight jeans that I adore and a white button up shirt. He took my hand and we walked out.

oooOOOooo

I smiled to myself as Matt took my hand. We had a great dinner at some place in Raleigh. We drove another hour in order to get back to Hardy land. Where we ended up on the dock at the lake that was built for Legend.

"Princesa. I've kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Alright?" He fumbled in his jeans pocket for a second before producing a little black box. Oh My God. He isn't.

"Okay, so I've already asked permission from Shane and Sydney." Oh My god. He is.

I looked at him from my position on the railing as he bent down on one knee. Dear God, he looks so innocent. "Alright. So. I forgot everything I had planned." I couldn't help but giggle a little at his frustration. "Ruby. I love you with all my heart. We've been through so much. We have a son. I feel like I'm already married to you. But I wanna make it legal. I love you. Will you marry me?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Really?"

I nodded, "I love you, too."

He grabbed me and spun us around, "Hot damn. We're getting married."

I took his face in my hands and brought my lips to his, "you're such a girl."

-ooo-

Well, their tying the knot! LOL  
How about that baby?

Songs from 21: King Of Anything by Sara Barielles.

The story is actually going to come to an end soon.  
Review? Love, Lina.


	23. Mini Prince Of Punk

**.:: I've always said I'll make mistakes. I'm only human and that's my saving grace::.**

ooo-Chapter Twenty Three-ooo

I blindly reached on the nightstand to shut the annoying blare of Ice Ice Baby off.

"Hello?"

"Please don't kill me." I sat up and turned on the lamp next to me.

"I can't describe how much I love conversations that start like that. What is it, Jeff?"

"I'm serious, Ruby. Promise you won't be mad."

"Well, you woke me up at 3 am; your chances are already slim. What?"

"I kinda…here, talk to Beth." I could hear them bickering back and forth over who should tell me. I couldn't help but to start pacing.

"Dude! Someone just freakin' tell me already!"

"Hey Ruby," Beth's voice filled my ears, "So the guys had a street fight match, as Matt told you. Well, Jeff gave Matt a chair shot and he kind of…missed. You see, Matt got opened hard way above the eye and he's being stitched up now."

I bit my lip, "fuck."

"Here. She wants to talk to you." I heard Jeff mutter a few things as Beth handed him the phone.

"How many?"

"He's fine Rubs. I swear, it just looks a lot worse than it is and you know people always bleed more from the face-"

"Nero. How many?"

"Thirteen."

"Dammit Jeff! What? Did you fucking rip his eye out?"

"I'm sorry! We got into it and the arena lighting sucks over here and you know I feel bad."

Damn. It's so much easier to be pissed at him when he doesn't feel bad. Jeff feels bad and Matt's probably beating himself up right now. It's not as if there hasn't been worse. Hell, Matt'll probably fight until his body just gives out.

"You there?" Jeff's quiet voice broke the thoughts.

I sighed, "Yeah. Just take care of him, and watch where you swing that chair from now on."

"I know. Matt wanted me to let you know he's okay and he loves you. He'll call you as soon as he's finished."

"Alright, thanks. Y'all be safe."

oooOOOooo

I woke up when I felt arms around me. Turning around I saw the culprit- Matt. "What are you doing home?"

He grinned a little, "Caught an earlier flight."

I ran my thumb over his cheek and kissed his stitches. Even in the dark lighting, I could see the heavy bruising.

"Baby. If you're going to kiss me after being away for a month, at least kiss me where I can react."

I smirked and kissed him long and hard. We were getting into a heavy make out session when the cries broke through. I sighed and pulled away.

"Stay here. I got it." With another quick kiss he walked out. I smiled to myself as I lay back down. He's already proven how good of a father he is.

oooOOOooo

"Sup fellas." I rolled my eyes at Shannon's greeting, but didn't acknowledge him as I finished up the tragus piercing I was doing on the girl.

I smiled at her, "alright go over to Abby and she'll get ya all figured out." She smiled in return before walking away. That's when I caught sight of Edward.

"Shannon what did you do to my son?"

"He's my mini prince of punk."

I slapped my forehead, "get the make-up off of him."

"why? He looks good."

"Here, let me take a picture and send it to Matt."

I smirked as he picked up my 6 month old, "I'm going. I'm going." Reject is scared of Matt when it comes to Nero. Damn Straight. Now why can't I instill that fear?

I leaned against the counter, my head bobbing with the music. About two months after Nero was born, I started helping out at Gas Chamber. Shannon basically trained me himself. I can do tattoos and piercings. Well, piercings at least. Depending on how hard the tattoo is, I can do it. I'm not licensed yet. I'm going to school online for it. I bring Nero to work almost every day. Shannon likes trying to make him crawl. The boy can push himself up; just not make it very far.

As for Abby and myself. Well, we get along at least. We've started talking and hanging out. Matt offered to let her move in with us and now she goes to school, works here, and helps me out with Nero. I don't think I'll ever fill in her mother role due to her being eight years younger.

Beth and I've became closer. After all, she's pregnant. The first one was a false alarm. But after a night of drinking, she and Jeffrey went at it. The result? A bun in the oven.

So much has changed in six months. I was always in the loop while wrestling. Now I've got to wait till Matt or someone tells me something. It's really weird to me.

I'm getting married in seven months. July 14. I'm so nervous, but I'm excited. I'm ready for the new stuff in my life.

oooooOOOooooo

**Hi!**

**Songs from last chapter:  
- 2012 by Jay Sean.  
- Psycho by Puddle of Mudd.**

**So, there are two chapters left. Then Imma most likely go back to the other stories, I've kinda abandoned. I've got some ideas for some other stories. I wonder how it'll pan out. Lol.**

**Review?**

**Much love, Lina.**


	24. WhatTheHell

.::I got lost in your eyes, I never really had a chance::.

.::You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter::.

-Chapter Twenty Four-

"We need beer!" I raised an eyebrow at Shannon. "Rubs it's a party. Every party needs beer."

"dude. It's a party for a baby?"

"So?"

I sighed, "go get your own damn beer."

He jumped up, "let's go Matt!"

Matt was smirking when he got down stairs, "you gave in?"

"Shut up."

He kissed my cheek, "I'll pick up the cake. Need anything else?" I shook myhead.

xxx-XX-xxx

"Happy Birthday, baby boy. Momma loves you." I pulled his shirt over his head and I couldn't help but adore the smile that graced his face. "You look so pretty kiddo. Too bad you're gonna destroy it due to the cake." I smiled as he giggled.

I pulled out my ringing phone. "Hello…hello?" Silence. I pulled the phone away from my ear. Hmm, still connected. "Is anyone there…Shannon this isn't funny…Hello?" Silence. "Whatever…I'm hanging up."

I slipped the metal device into my back pocket. Not even ten seconds later, it was ringing again. "unknown." I sighed, "hello…hello…are you there? Hello?"

I hung up and put it back up. I sighed in frustration as it rang again. "Listen asshole. Don't fucking call me if you're not gonna talk." "Baby?" "Matt? Did you just call me like thirty seconds ago?" "No. why?" "Uh. Just wondering. No worries."

xxx-XX-xxx

I smiled at Sydney as she snapped a frosting covered Edward. I knew his clothes would be a mess. I smiled as Matt's arms encircled my waist. "He looks so happy."

I felt his lips near my ear, "we did good."

"Didn't we?" Turning my head, I caught his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Momma!"

I turned around to see my son, "yes baby?"

"Jeff."

Everyone laughed as Jeff jumped over to where Edward was, which caused the one year old to giggle.

"Why won't he say my name or anything involving me?"

I actually felt kind of sorry for Matt as he whispered that. "Because babe. Jeff is easier to say. I'm surprised he hasn't said Shannon yet."

"We need to talk later, okay?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Okay?"

xxx-XX-xxx

"hello?" Silence. "You're really starting to piss me off! If you're gona call me, then talk, stupid asshole."

"Still getting the calls?" I jumped at the sound of Abby's voice.

"Yeah. It's really starting to freak me out. But at the same time it's pissing me off."

She nodded, "you should tell dad."

"It would only worry him. Ya know how he is."

"Overreacts about everything."

"He had a right to overreact when you didn't come home til 6. After all, your curfew is 2."

"I fell asleep!"

I shrugged, "I believe you. But he's afraid something will happen to you. You have to understand he met you when you were 17. So he never really got to be a big part of your childhood. He doesn't want you to grow up yet."

xxx-X-2 weeks later-X-xx

I laughed at the joke Abby finished as we walked towards the house. We spent the day with just us and Edward. The boy was looking so much like Matt it's crazy. "What time is dad supposed to be home?"

"Like 8ish…I think."

"Okay. Thank you for today."

I smiled at my soon to be step daughter, "It's nothing. You look great in that dress too."

We had finally picked out her prom dress. It was long, strapless, tight, and had a slit going to her uper thigh. It was black and it looked great with the blonde and hot pink hair. Prom was in two weeks, and we picked the dress up in one. Her hair was faded, but if she decides she doesn't want pink, it'll still look good.

"Is the door open?"

That's when I noticed it. The door was literally open. "Abigail, take your brother and get in the car."

"why?"

"Just go." Cautionsly, I pushed the door open enough for me to get inside. "What the hell happened?" The place was completely trashed. The furniture was overturned and the movies and cds and everything was thrown about. I heard a bang from upstairs. "Matt?" Silence answered me. I don't like this. I turned and practically ran out of the house.

I got in the car and floored it. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We're going to the shop."

"What was wrong?"

"the front room was trashed. I heard something so I got out of there. I'll come back after I drop ya'll off with Shan."

"I'm coming back with Ruby look out!"

I turned just in time to see the truck coming at me. "Oh shit." I slammed on the brakes as soon as I could. Then it was over. "Are ya'll okay?"

Abby nodded, "yeah. You?"

"Yeah." That was a freaking close call. I can't believe I almost got hit. We wouldn't make it to the shop fast enough. Maybe, I shouldn't of driven us right now. I mean that really freaked me out.

**oooOOOooo**

**Alright, so one chapter left!**

**The thing is…should there be a sequel or not? Hmmm…after the next chapter, you guys can tell me.**

**Yessum.**

**The song from last chapter is HALO by Haley James Scott.**

**Review?**

**Love, Lina.**


	25. TheEnd?

Some believe in destiny and some believe in fate. I believe that happiness is something you create. – Sugarland.

"Matthew Moore relax. I am not going to stay with Shannon."

"A month ago, someone broke into our house when I was gone. A month ago, you could of all be hurt or worse. Please go stay with Shannon while I'm gone."

I sighed, we've been at this all day, "Abby is staying with Shannon. Jeff already said he'd take Nero at any time. It's okay for me to stay here."

"How is it okay? You'll be alone. You'll have no one to even protect you."

"I don't need protecting. Matt in case you forget, I was a diva! I can protect myself. Plus you have a gun."

He groaned in frustration and ran his hands over his face. That was something he did when he was arguing with Abby, it's a rather funny habit and usually the sign that he's about to give in. "Baby. I'm not worried about Abby, Shan will take care of her. She told me about the phone calls. Whoever is doing it, is trying to fuck with you. I'd rather you not be alone."

"If they fuck with me, I'll fuck them up."

"Stubborn ass!"

"Look whos fucking talking!" At the sound of Nero's cries, he walked away. I shook my head and ploped on the couch with a groan. I looked at my finacee as he walked back into the room, babyless.

"He just woke up. I got him back to sleep."

I nodded in understanding before standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry."

"So you'll stay with Shan?"

"If it'll make you happy. Although, I'm not sure why I have to."

He kissed me gently, "Thank you. I know you'd be fine here, but this way I'll worry less."

I kissed him again, "You worry too much."

He kissed me, "You don't worry at all."

I smirked, "Cause I fly like Bob Marley."

He rolled his eyes but laughed non the less. "Oh. The crew is coming over later. We've gotta do a new episode."

I nodded, "ya know, I haven't done one is like 4 months."

"you've had a youtube for over a year and you've only done like seven episodes. Why'd you even get one?"

"Cause you wanted me to. You've got a persausive way about you Mr. Hardy."

He pulled me into a kiss, "damn right I do."

Two hours later, the house was being invaded, Kimo style. The two of the guys were in the kitchen talking, Nero was playing in the living room, and I got bored.

I grabbed my flipshare and started filming, "So boys and girls. First one in a while. Let's see what's going down in the Hardy household today," I walked into the living room, "There's Nero playing with trucks. Well, more like crashing trucks," I turned the camera back towards me, "I think he's been taking lessons from daddy's driving. Let's go see what Matthew is up to." I walked into the kitchen and smirked, "found him. Of course, the ass kissing Kimo isn't too far behind."

"What are you doing?"

I put the camera on him, "Hi Kimo. I'm filming."

Matt grabbed my hips and pulled me against him, "why?"

"Cause I got bored. You boys were talking business and little boy was entertained. So, I had nothing to do."

At some point withen the last few seconds, Kimo got my camera. Matt kissed my cheek, "Well once everyone else gets here. We're doing a 'Make The Shot, Call The Spot,' episode."

"But, I don't get to play then."

He spun me around, "Drink just this once. I'll make sure Abby takes care of Nero for us. I won't do that much either."

"I don't," his lips stopped me and after a little bit, he pulled away, "know."

"You in?"

"Persaude me a little more." He laughed before kissing me. When I heard Kimo's laughter, I froze. He still has my camera. I slowly turned my head to see him filming. "Give me my camera."

"Aw. Did someone forget they we're being filmed?"

"Matt. I'm gonna kill him."

"Ya know, you probably shouldn't of kept yourself constantly logged in to youtube on here."

"If you don't turn that camera off and give it to me, you won't have another kid." He turned the camera off and then took off running. I looked at Matt, "Why would he…the video!" Then I was off after him. As I tackled him, I was briefly aware of Matt filming. "Why are you filming?"

"I think the fans would love to see you kick his ass."

"Matt. Nero is right there."

"And?"

"Language."

Kimo laughed, "Youre still going on about the language thing? Fuck, I cuss in front of that kid all the time." From my position on top of him, I punched his chest.

"Asshole." Then I froze. I chuckled, "I'm the mommy, so I'm allowed to?"

I glared at Matt's smirking face, "Oh no. Mommy's been bad. Should we spank her, Edward?"

"yeah yeah yeah." I couldn't help but smile at the bouncing one year old. Wait, spank?

"Spank? What the hell?"

xxx—XXX—xxx

By 7pm, everyone who was playing was there. All of GCI and most of THS would be drinking shot by shot of tequila. I hate tequila.

"Matt versus Ruby!" I'm going to kill Shannon Moore. I smiled at Matt slightly before moving over to the counter. "Ready. Set. Go."

I slammed it down on the counter. "Winner is Ruby."

"Aha! Wait, really? Man, that's some gross shit." I attempted a glare through the face I was making. So I could still taste the nasty shit. "So…Mattie. I wanna see ya strip."

"You have before."

I smirked as he moved towards me, "for Shannon."

"What?"

"Ya heard me." I noticed Abby and Sydney come in. "Where's Nero?"

"He fell asleep already. It's cool that we're in here, right?"

"Yeah. Not a problem," I looked over at my sister who was holding her camera gingerly, "Taking pictures for blackmail?"

"You know me so well." We turned around as the laughter began once more. Matt was starting to take off his pants, the belt came off first and it was currently laying on Shannon's neck.

"He does that a little too well." I noticed Abby nodding in agreement.

An hour later it was done. Four simple words. I. Want. A. Rematch. Matthew Moore is going down. And there is gonna be some fangirls loving me. Can you say Hardy action?

"Ready. Go!" We did NOT finish at the same time! "Hey, Abby. Who won?" Why would Kimo make her pick.

"I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at her face. Syd is taking pics."

"Alright. Syd whatcha see?"

"Ruby lost."

Fuck. Why is he grinning like that? Fuck. "So babe. Since you don't like the taste of tequila. How about…" He trailed off as he looked in the cabinets. Pulling out a bottle he smirked, "drink this." What. "Drink it all."

I looked at the bottle of green apple vodka. Of course it'd be over half way full. "Are you trying to get me wasted?"

"Most definatly."

I glared before opening the bottle and taking a huge swig. At least it tastes like green apple, sorta. I flipped my sister off as she snapped pictures. Tonight blew my straightedge straight to hell.

xxx—XXX—xxx

"Wanna drink tonight?"

"Fuck off, Shannon."

"Why? You can't still be upset over last week?"

"If I'm pregnant cause of that. I'll kill every single one of ya'll."

"I didn't tell you to fuck your boy-toy. I also didn't tell him to break the headboard as ya fucked."

I glared, "Ya'll can drink if ya'll want. I'm not. I won't make Abby be responislbe for Nero. I'm his mother and I'll take care of him."

"Okay. So did he post the video yet?"

"Yeah. He posted it last night. We can look at comments at work if ya want?"

"Damn straight! I can't wait to see what everyone says about how sexy I am."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Fifteen minutes later, we were logging in to my account.

"350 new comments. What video did you post?" It was last week. Kimo did it. I started out then I forgot we were filming. He ended up posting it. I just didn't delete it. I'm shocked I'm still getting comments on it."

"Let's read some of those first. Knowing how you are, you probably kicked Kimo's ass."

I shrugged, "sorta."

Hardyboyz4lyf: the baby is so cute. You and matt are so cute. It's just so cute!

rebelchild: awww matt is such a sweetheart!

Rnh4ever: he shouldn't put his hands on you like that. Its too bad edward looks like that man. Such a waste.

That last one made me look at Shannon. "That's kinda creepy, right?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah. Go to their page. It'll tell ya if they commented on Matt's yet." So the page was very me like. Fans like this really creep me out. "There!" Shannon's voice made me jump.

Rnh4ever commented on MATTHARDYBRAND's video.  
That angel shouldn't taint her body with poison like that.  
It proves how much of a bad influenece you really are in  
people's lives. You'll destory hers and turn everyone  
against her, just like you did to Amy Dumas.

"Dude. Shan. This is creepy as hell."

"He called you an angel? He obivously doesn't know you."

"Seriously, dude. Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Babe, there are tons of fans out there like this. It's nothing to worry about. Even with the shit that's been happening recently." He gave me a side ways hug, "I'll be in my office if ya need me."

About twenty minutes later the door opened. Which with the bell, caused me to jump. There stood a man and he was smiling at me. Okay. Youtube freaked me out. He's just a costumer, relax. "Hi. How can I help you?"

"I want to get a tattoo and something pierced."

"Uh appointment?"

"No."

"Okay. Well let me check and see if Shannon can do you, alright?"

"Why won't you do it?"

"I can do the piercing, I'm just not licenesed for the tatt, yet."

"I won't tell if you don't."

"I'm sorry. I really can't do that."

"Okay."

Smiling at him, I walked towards the back. I felt as if I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I'm seriously psyching myself out. "Yo. Can you do a tatt?"

"What do they want?"

I shrugged, "but we're the only two here and I can't do it. No appointments for another 2 hours."

"okay. I'll be there in a few. Wanna set up for me?"

"Kay."

xxx—XXX—xxx

"What are ya thinkin' about, darlin?"

I shrugged although he couldn't see it, "Just today at work. Some guy came in and it's been bothering me."

"What happened?"

I didn't like the alarm in his voice. "Nothing. It just I don't know. He just kinda creeped me out."

"Okay…"I heard someone yell something in the background. "Babe. I gotta go. I'll call you after my match."

"A'ight. Bye. Be careful."

xxx-XXX-xxx

"Boys, behave tonight. Please don't make me have to come get you out of jail."

I smirked as Shannon shoved Shane and said yeah. I gave Matt a quick peck on the lips and then walked out to the my dark blue corvette. 4pm and I'm headed to a bacheroletter party. Legend has Nero, so at least he's taken care of. I'm kind of scared though. I got a feeling I'm going to have one massive hang over tomorrow morning.

I sat down on the couch and took the penis shaped cookie that Beth offered me. I glared at Sydney as she snapped a picture, right as I stuck it in my mouth.

"Don't you give me that glare. It's not as if you won't gladly post these on facebook."

Abby smirked, "After all, you love to give your fans what they want. And tons of men would love you see you…"

"Don't you dare finisht that sentence, Abigail."

The two teenagers shared a look before smiling. Tonight is going to be long.

Two hours later, I was on my third screwdriver with Beth, Maria, Mickie, Angel, and Talia. Most screwdrivers have like one shot of vodka, Talia's screwdrivers have like three.

"Are you ready for presents?"

I smiled warily, "Uhm…sure?" So after some risky clothing, sex books, and edible chocolate it was time to just chill out.

I love how Sydney is so addicted to taking pictures. She comes in handy sometimes, unless she gets annoying. She's kind of teetering along both at the moment.

xxx—XXX—xxx

I smiled to myself as I read status comments and messages on my facebook. My friends and family were the only ones on my personal facebook, the other was for basically fans only. As the computer dinged, signalling that the pictures were all uploaded, I wanted to do a little happy dance.

Album Name: Bacherolette Party/Wedding/HoneyMoon.  
Location: Cameron&&Spain.

173 pictures uploaded. After laughing as I looked at them in order to add captions, I had them published for viewing and sorting out which ones I wanted on the fan facebook.

I smiled to myself at the profile picture. On the private one, it was a group picture, all of us making crazy faces or doing something weird, then the public it was a group but we were all smiling. I love how Jeff's entertainment center was tall enough to set the camera on and take a picture of us all.

xxx—XXX—xxx

I danced around in my bedroom as I got dressed. "I'm getting married in a week." Who wouldn't be singing that if they were marrying he man of their dreams?

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself tonight?"

I smiled at the shirtless man, "Yes. Legend has Nero. I'm just gonna pack some, clean, and relax."

"You're completely positive you don't want me to stay?"

"Dude! Yes. Leave. Let me act like a teenager."

He laughed beofre pulling me into his arms for a hug, "if anything happens to you, I'll hurt you"

"Wouldn't being hurt fall into the category of something happening?"

"You're such a smartass."

"Oh well," I pushed him away, "Now get out of here, reject."

"I'm going. I'm going." He kissed my head before walking out.

xxx—XXX—xxx

I se the camera on the stand and cocked my head to the side as I looked at the flashing red light. Perfect position, I think.

I sat down and picked up the guitar. The now solid red light, gave me my cue.

"Hey guys. So, I'm home alone and decided to play around. Since, I had so much fun recording for the WWE album awhile back, I thought about it. I made some calls, and I'll be hitting the studios soon laying down tracks for my first ever record. So this s the chorus of "Never Grow Up", I think you can figure out whom it's about."

I took a deep breath and started strumming, "Oh darling don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Oh darling don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple. I wont let nobody hurt you. Wont let no one break your heart. No will desert you. Just try to never group up. Never grow up." I smiled and looked back up at the camera, "So that's actually going to be acoustic. The next one is gonna have all instruments, but as of right now, It's acoustic."

"I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good. And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would. Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk and take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly. Whenever you smile."

I set the guitar down, "As you can see. I'm trying my damnest to make it all good for ya'll. But the first two people who can tell me who each song is about. Well, they could be getting a little surprise. Until then, my punks."

As I watched the video play, I heard it. At first I thought it was just the sounds from the video or maybe Lucas. Now, I'm not entirely sure on what it was.

I grabbed my phone and when I saw the figure, I quickly hit the speed dial to call my finacee.

"hello?"

"There's someone in the house."

"What? Where's Shan?"

"I sent him away. Told him I'd be fine. Oh shit."

"what? Ruby?"

I heard him shouting at me from where I dropped the phone. I knew he heard the sound. Who would miss a gun going off?

-X-

And. So that's the end.

Tragic, huh? Wonder what happened?

Should there be a sequel? You tell me.

Used Taylor Swift songs in the vlog. Just sayin'!

English class is calling my name now. Haha.


End file.
